A meeting by chance
by Wolfbane382
Summary: After deciding that she needed a small vacation from ghost hunting Kelly's world is turned upside down when she is given a strange little charm that takes her on one adventure she will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

A Meeting by Chance

Chapter 1:

The low steady hum of a car engine could be heard as a camera sitting on the dash board was turned on. Soon the low hum was replaced by the sound of drums followed by a guitar coming from the radio. The camera was returned to a young woman in her early 30's. She had long red hair that was put in a braid, deep green eyes, and pale skin that was dotted with freckles. She smiled into the camera before sitting back into the seat.*

Oh yeah, here we go guys. Bitch! A woman's national anthem right here.

*Laughing lightly she started to sing along to the song. Half way through it though she stopped as she laughed harder. Using the volume button on her steering wheel she turned off the song just as it ended. She glanced at the camera once before looking back at the road. Thankfully it was a smooth straight shot down the highway meaning less editing work for her to do.*

Okay, okay, I know. My singing sucks right? Anyway guys I am finally getting a chance to visit one of the places I had originally put on my bucket list. For those of you who follow my video blogs I know you heard me talk about this a few times before. For the new followers I welcome you to my YouTube Channel. My name is Kelly a.k.a 'WB' to all my online buddies and it's really nice to meet you.

Anyway I am on my way right now to one of the most haunted cities in the world. Yep, you guessed it. I'm heading out to New Orleans where I will be spending 5 days and 4 nights at "The Myrtles Plantation." One of America's most haunted homes. I've been on the road for about two and a half days now so needless to say I am super tired but I'm also very excited. While I am here I will also visit the legendary St. Louis Cemetery #1. Now most of you know this also means that I will also be seeking out the ghost of the Voodoo Queen Marie Laveau.

Right now according to my GPS I am about two to three hours from Louisiana and from there a good 30 to 35mins drive to the plantation itself. So I will check in with you all again once I get there. Thank for your subscribing to my channel, which helps me out a lot. So over and out now for everyone.

*I rubbed the back of my sore neck and yawned. It wasn't that far away from my destination but it felt like I had been on the road a lot longer than two and half days. Either way the excitement of knowing I was nearly there kept my eyes open. Having a few 12 packs of my favorite drink, Cherry Doctor Pepper, helped as well. With my play list pouring out songs from the 90's and a few new tunes I saw the exit I had been looking for and soon I was in "The Pelican State."

Since it was Summer I kept my windows down to save gas money. It didn't take me long to find the plantation and I was ever so grateful that did. The sight was truly one to behold. Large Weeping Willow Trees that were draped in Spanish moss slowly swayed with the wind. The lawn was freshly cut and I could make out Magnolia Trees that where dotted along the grounds. I parked my car in the parking lot that was on one side of the house.

I got the camera off the dash board and turned it on. Trying my best to keep a steady hand I slowly turned the camera in hopes of capturing this place and all its beauty.*

Alright guys I'm finally here. As you can see I made just fine without a hitch and I have to say this. No words can truly describe just how wonderful this place looks. I mean I'm not one for slavery or anything but I would have loved to live in a house like this back in the day. Just look at this place.

*I got out of the car, in front of my camera so I could get one good solid shot of the home itself. Making sure I wasn't in the frame I moved close and zoomed in on the house itself which was large with two floors. The front porch had interwoven lace like art work that sat along the railings to give it an old southern feel.*

This wonderful looking home was built in 1796 by General David Bradford and was called "Laurel Grove" at the time. General Bradford lived there alone for several years, until being pardoned for his role in the Whiskey Rebellion in 1799 when President Washington ordered him to be executed. He then moved with his wife Elizabeth and their five children to the plantation from Pennsylvania. One of Bradford's law students, Clark Woodruff (or Woodroff) eventually married Bradford's daughter, Sara Mathilda, in 1817.

However this place wasn't one of America's most haunted homes for no reason. The plantation is supposedly home to at least 12 ghosts. It was often reported that 10 murders occurred in the house, but historical records only indicate the murder of William Winter. In 2002, Unsolved Mysteries filmed a segment about the alleged hauntings at the plantation. According to host Robert Stack, the production crew experienced technical difficulties during the production of the segment.

*I pulled the zoom back before I got in front of the camera again. I was trying very hard not to bounce with pure excitement. However, I had a feeling that trying to keep a straight face was going to take a lot more work.*

The most famous haunting is by a ghost named Chloe. She was reportedly a slave owned by Clark and Sara Woodruff. According to one story, Clark Woodruff had pressured or forced Chloe into being his mistress. Other versions of the legend have Chloe listening at keyholes to learn news of Clark Woodruff's business dealings or for other purposes. After being caught, either by Clark or Sara Woodruff, one of her ears was cut off, or she wore a green turban to hide it.

Chloe supposedly baked a birthday cake containing extract of boiled and reduced oleander leaves, which are extremely poisonous. The various legends diverge as to why she did this, a house maid whom was getting the favor of the mistress was a suspect with some saying she was getting revenge on the Woodruffs and some saying she was attempting to redeem her position by curing the family of the poisoning. According to the legends, her plan backfired. Only Sara and her two daughters ate the cake, and all died from the poison. Chloe was then, according to legend, hanged by the other slaves and thrown into the Mississippi River, either as punishment or to escape punishment by Clark Woodruff for harboring her. Alright I'm going to go check in and I will see you guys in a little while.

*I turned the camera off and went to go gather my things. I always travelled light so all I really had with me was my overnight bag that had all my clothes and some other little things. I also carried my bag that had my laptop in it. Putting the camera back into my overnight bag I threw the shoulder strap over my chest and carried my laptop bag by hand. As I made my way up to the front porch I got a strange feeling that I was being watched. It was odd but then again I could already feel this place was alive with energy. I shrugged it off and walked into the front door. A blast of cool air rushed over my face as the door closed behind me.

I looked around but the place looked very empty. The polished hard wood floors shined with the beams of the sun light that were coming in from the windows. I could see what looked like very old yet well taken care of trinkets sitting along the fire place in the living room. The air with a sweet scent of cedar and pine was brushing past me as I walked over to the front desk. It was placed in what appeared to be the drawing room and in the back where shelves that had all sorts of tourist information. I carefully put my laptop bag down on the floor and peeked over the desk. This place seemed quiet... a little too quiet. Then the front door closed which caused me to jump.

Turning to look I saw an elderly looking black women smiling sweetly at me as she walked up to the desk. She was wearing an old fashioned looking outfit which reminded me of what servants had to wear back during the days before the Civil War. It was puzzling to say the least but I could only guess she was also a re-enactment actress as well as someone who worked here. As she got back behind the desk she typed up something on the computer and looked at me again*

"Hello and welcome to The Myrtles Plantation. May I have your name please?"

*The elder women asked me sweetly. That strange feeling of being watched once came over me again. I just couldn't get why or where it was coming from. I quickly made myself focus as I looked back at her returning the same sweet friendly smile.*

Yes. I'm Kelly and I had a reservation for 5 days and 4 nights in Judge Woodroff's room.

*The elder women typed my name up in the computer and soon it brought up the reservation I had booked 2 months in advance. Reaching under the desk she took out a key and laid it on the desk in front me.*

"Here we go, Miss Kelly. Your room is the only room with access to the foyer and main staircase at the end of the hallway. It is a large bedroom with a sitting area and a four-poster queen size bed. This room also has a private bath with a tub. Please enjoy your stay here."

Thank you.

*I took the key and gathered up my laptop bag. I walked back from the drawing room and found my way to the foyer as well as the door to my room. Unlocking the door my eyes took in the sight before me. I had always wanted a room this size for myself and now that wish was becoming true even if it was for only a little while. Closing the door I dug out my video camera before tossing my bag onto the bed and walked into the sitting area. I sat the laptop bag down on the table that was next to the window and took my laptop out.

Plugging my laptop into the wall I put the camera down on the table, took out the USB cored, and plugged one end into the cam the other into my laptop. As I sat there I started thinking. As much as I wanted to come here to actually ghost hunt; I came to realize I hadn't had a break over the course of four months. It was May and I really could use this chance to actually relax and just kick back. I knew it might make some people mad but hey even I could use a little vacation every now and then right? I turned the cam on, deleted all my previous recordings, and instead made a new one.*

Hey guys, Kelly aka WB here. I made it to "The Myrtles Plantation" here in New Orleans. I know most of you are really looking forward to seeing if I'm able to gather any paranormal evidence. However I'm just going to use this chance to relax, explore the city, and just chill for a while.

This does not mean if that if I do come across anything that will leave you all in the dark. You should know me better than that by now. Trust me I'll keep my night vision camera with me as well as my digital recorder. Nothing wrong with being prepared. So for the next 5 days and 4 nights I'm going to take a little break. I'll see you all again in 7 days. This is Kelly signing off for now.

*I logged into my YouTube account and uploaded the video from my cam. Since it was just a short message I didn't have to worry about editing all that much. I put a short description below saying that I was taking a short vacation for now and I would see everyone in a few days. Then I logged out and shut my laptop down. Getting up I headed over to the queen sized bed and laid down. The coolness of the blankets felt so great against my sore neck. Rolling over to my right side I looked up at the lone clock that sat on top of the chestier drawers. It was around 7 pm and I wanted to have a chance to look around the French Quarter before it got too dark.

I sat up once more and again started digging through my overnight bag. As I did I heard a buzzing noise. Looking in one of my side pockets I saw the noise was coming from my cell phone. I had apparently gotten at least 5 different texts, all from my best friend. She was asking me if I had made it alright and wondered if I had seen any strange or odd. I giggled a little replied that I made it fine and no I hadn't any encounters with the local ghosts yet. I closed my phone and went back to digging.*

Damn. Why does everything I carry in this always have to sink to the bottom?

*Soon I smiled softy finding what I had been looking for. It was my journal in which I kept all my records of paranormal sightings or investigations. Granted I wasn't a pro like Zak, Nick, and Arron. But I wasn't a total newbie either. If anything I guess you could call me seasonal. It was only a side hobby since I was in college and needed something to do when I wasn't studying or at my job which was working at a little coffee shop. I considered myself lucky finding a little gem like this. It was one of those old fashion File Folder Journals. It was tan colored and had a brand new string that kept it closed. As I was about to head back out to the sitting room I noticed a small side door that led outside.

I headed out the side door as the coolness of the late evening fell over me. Don't ask me why but I loved to write outside. Just being around nature and all its wonders brought forth such a calming feeling within me. Looking over the grounds the sweet scent of fresh cut grass and the Magnolia flowers filled the air around me. My eyes came to rest on the perfect place to write. Walking over to it I looked around at what I thought to be the back yard. It was large and I sat neatly against the tree line that led to the woods nearby. I sat down under the shadows of a large Weeping Willow Tree. The night was clear and twinkling stars came out to play under the watchful eye of the full moon. I had just enough light to write, so without hesitation I undid the string of my journal and opened it to the next clear page. I swiftly slid my black pen out from along the side holder and began to write by the light of the moon.*

_5/21/2012_

It took me quite some time to save it but I finally managed to do so. I am here, at the one of the places I've been wanting to visit ever since I was in my teens. Instead of doing a normal investigation I am taking the chance to take a short vacation. However this does not mean I will not keep my eye open for anything I might come across. Though like Zak has often said not every place gives you what you're looking for. Some places give you great evidence and others hardly give you any at all. It just depends _on the place and the history behind it. Well I am cutting this entry a bit short. It's already close to 8 pm._

*I closed the journal, stood up, tucked it under my arm, and headed to my car. I programmed my GPS and headed out towards to the city. Within half an hour I was driving along the city streets. I had to be close to the St. Louis Cemetery #1 so I found an empty church parking lot and parked. Walking along the sidewalks I could smell Cajun cooking in the air, the sound of Jazz being played, and people just walking and talking. It was a Monday after all so I could only imagine how wild the streets got during the weekend.

As I strolled around I saw a little shop that almost looked out of place. Pausing I looked over it taking note it was an actual Voodoo Shop. Now I did a lot of research before I came here and I knew these kinds of shops where dotted throughout the city I just never thought I would see one so close to where I headed to. I soon let curiosity take over me and I slowly made my way in. The inside was very nice and I could smell intense burning. It kind of reminded me of that Voodoo Shop in my game Mystery Case Files The 13th Skull. A large glass case sat along the front with all sorts of strange objects in it for display.

What caught my eye though was a strange looking necklace. It had a long leather string and a small red cloth pouch that was tied off at the end. I picked it up looking at it. I didn't see any kind of card or anything next to it so I really couldn't tell what it was or what it was supposed to do. The sudden rustle of beads made me up look up. A young looking black woman wearing a white dress and turban walked out from behind a large bead curtain. I felt a little spooked but kept my cool*

"Hello there. May I help you with something?"

*She like the elder women back at the plantation had a really thick Cajun accent. I shook my head and smiled softy*

No ,thank you. I was just looking. But.. now that you ask. What is this necklace with the little red pouch? There's no card or anything next to it.

*The women walked up to me looking at it for a moment then gave me a small grin.*

"This little pouch that you found stands for love and passion. Wearing it can bring you to the one whom your heart truly desires."

So it's like a love spell?

"Not quite like that but pretty close. Would you like it?"

*I looked at the women not sure if I should take it or not. While I hadn't really dated all that much I wasn't sure if it would even work. If it did then the possibility of it back firing on me was too great. I might be a red head but sometimes I felt like I didn't have the Luck of the Irish on my side.*

Well...I'd better not. I really haven't had too much luck in that department so...

*The women took a hold of my hand. It felt very cool despite the fact it wasn't all that cool inside the shop its self. Removing the little necklace I could see her looking over the lines on my palm. I never gotten a palm reading before and I could have sworn that was something that gypsies did. Never the less I was curious as to what she saw. She just gave another small grin, took the necklace, and placed it around my neck softy.*

"While you haven't had much luck in the past tonight that will change."

Change? How?

"You shall see very soon."

Okay so how much then?

"Go on and take it. No charge at all."

Now wait a moment. I just can't.

*I started to pull out a 20 I kept in my wallet when she held up her hand in protest. I looked at her puzzled as to why she wouldn't let me buy it. The women just simply smiled at me as I turned to leave the shop.*

Well thank you then.

"You're welcome Kelly."

*When she said my name I stopped in my tracks and turned to face her knowing I never told her what my name was.*

Hey how did you...

*But the women were gone and the shop felt empty. I didn't hear the bead curtain moving and she was no more than 5 to 10 feet away from me. I didn't know where she could have gotten to so quickly without me hearing it. This all seemed to strange and I didn't waste any time getting out of the shop. I quickly walked back to my car and got inside trying to catch my breath. I had no idea who the woman was or why on earth she gave me this necklace. I debated for a moment about just getting rid of it; not knowing if what she told me about was true or if the necklace was actually cursed.

However within all my doubts sat a tiny sliver of hope that this strange little charm might actually lead me to the one my heart really longs to be with. Taking a risk I placed the cloth pouch inside my shirt and drove out to the cemetery. It took about 20 mins to find it as it was situated along a paved road 8 blocks from the Mississippi River, on the north side of Basin Street, one block beyond the inland border of the French Quarter.

I got out of my car carrying my Night Vision Camera with me. This place had a tranquil feel to it. Quiet other than the rustling of fallen leaves scattered along the ground. The light of the full moon, which was now high in the sky, gave me all the light I would need to walk around. The soft hooting of owls could be heard in the distance along with the close loud cries of ravens that sat along the fence as crickets chirped their nightly song. With a pounding heart I slowly made my way inside the gates. The eyes of the ravens seemed to follow me with each step I took.

I switched on my Night Vision Camera and walked down a path. Not knowing where I was going I decided to just let my feet take me where ever they felt like walking. Shadows along the ground got thicker the deeper inside I went. It felt as if I was going to be swallowed whole. I started breathing heavily and I pointed my cam straight in front of me. Looking at the tops of the tombs from a distance I saw something that moved quickly across them.*

What was that?

*I pointed the cam down and rewound the last moments of footage*

Please tell me whatever that was I caught it on camera. Yes! There it is!

*Sure enough I caught something. It was moving so quick I couldn't make out what. All I knew was I managed to get it on camera. Looking around I saw a nearby bench. I quickly walked over to it and sat down rewinding the tape over and over again. However whatever it was just moved too quickly for me to actually make out any form or shape. Even slowing it down and trying to pause it where I had caught it was almost impossible. It just looks like some kind of quick dot. There were a lot of bugs out here but I had never seen a bug move that fast. Plus it seemed like it was jumping from one tomb to another. I never knew any kind of bug to do that either.*

I can sit here and watch this a 100 times over and I will never figure it out. It's not dust and it's not a bug. So what is it?

*I looked up towards the sky when I heard something sounding like footsteps walking towards me. However these footsteps did not sound like they were at the ground. They seemed right above me like someone who was walking on the roof of a nearby tomb. My heart dropped down to my knees when the footsteps stopped. They sounded so real I had no idea if they were made by someone or something. I quickly jumped off the bench when I heard them moving again. I didn't see anything around me and I was starting to panic.*

H-Hello?

*I called out and the footsteps once again came to a halt. I felt a lump grow in the back of my throat as my eyes searched in vain for whomever or whatever made those sounds. It wasn't until I heard what sounded like a strange laugh that made me look up. Standing on top of one of the tombs as the warm summer wind blew was someone I had never seen before. From where I was standing I could make it out as a guy. He had long red hair and bangs, milky white skin, and he was wearing a suit that included gloves, a tie, high-heeled ankle boots, and a red coat with a black bow which was slung off his shoulders and around his elbows.

I had no idea who he was or how he even got up there. However he kept looking at me with this smirk on his face. I didn't want to stick around so I turned and bolted back down the path way I walked. I never once looked back as I could hear that...thing jump from tomb to tomb after me. Making a sharp right turn I ducked into the shadows in hopes of being able to catch my breath. My heart was pounding like I had just run a race and I pressed my back against a cold stone door.*

"Come out, come out, wherever you are."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*I couldn't describe his voice. It kind of sounded a little high pitched for a guy. As I stood there I didn't hear anything else. No footsteps, no voice. Just the sound of the night. I thought maybe he had given up and left. Carefully I tip toed around to the edge of my hiding spot and peeked out. Nothing was there. I felt as alone as I did to start with. I let out a small held breath and started to think. I was still a good 70 maybe 60 feet away from the front gate and still another 2min walk back to my car. If by some god forsaken chance that weird guy was still here he might be looking elsewhere for me.

Tip toeing my way down the path away again I kept a tight grip on my night vision camera closing the LCD screen as quietly as I could still looking straight ahead of me. My eyes looked around every corner the main path branched off too. I had to make sure I wasn't being followed. However that was short lived. I heard them again. Those footsteps following me. This time I didn't stop to look but ran as fast as my legs could go. I made a sharp left turn and slipped due to a small puddle on the ground. My night vision camera flew out of my hands and landed on the ground somewhere in the darkness. I heard a crack sound echo threw out the graveyard and I sat up quickly.*

"Aww, now why do you run like that? While I don't mind a good chase every now and then, but it can get a bit tiring. Besides you're the first human I've seen in here and sense I really have no idea where here is I'm just looking for some answers."

*Wait. He has no idea where he is? Now things seem to get even weirder. I got on my knees and crawled trying to find my camera praying to god it wasn't broken. But I feared the worst due to that loud crack I heard. With my hands softy patting the ground I did my best to keep to the darkness so he couldn't see me.*

"Now where are you? I don't have much in the way of patients you know."

*I still didn't say anything. If anything this guy was a psycho and I wasn't going to say a word to him. When I found my camera I stood up and slowly crept around a tomb. I could see the tail end of that red coat as it floated behind him when he walked down another path about a foot or so from where I was hiding. Why on earth does he want to ask me about where he is? Swallowing hard I tip toed down the straight shot after I made sure he was far enough to where he couldn't see me. Once I passed the little path he was on I walked quickly and pressed my back up against the side of a tomb on the next path over. I could hear his shoes stop and turn towards my direction.*

"Playing hide and seek are we? Alright then. I'll find you one way or another."

*That's when I heard footsteps on the roof of the tombs again. In a panic I dunked into the shadows on the next path over but that didn't seem to help me at all.*

You're not playing fair!

*I shouted and quickly cupped my mouth. There was no way he could see where I was right? I mean there are so many places you can hide in a graveyard like this but he had a bird's eye view which meant I could only depend on the shadows to keep me safe. Also my idea of not saying a word just went out the window. Me and my bright ideas.*

"I don't have to play fair. Now why don't you come out already? This is getting rather boring. I don't want to spend my night chasing after a human when I should be looking for a way back home."

Okay question. Where is your home?

"Now why should I tell you that?"

Because... I think you're a long way from it if you have no idea where you are.

*Then I heard the footsteps jump down and walk very close to my hiding spot. I didn't know if he could see me or not but I kept to the darkness just in case. My heart was pounding with fear and he was getting way to close to me for comfort.*

"If you tell me where I am I'll quit trying to chase you down."

Alright deal. Now I have no idea where you're from but you're in the US in a city called New Orleans.

"And what year is it?"

2012.

"2-2-2012? You mean I'm in the future?"

What year did you think it was?

"1888."

Yeah you're like 200 years off.

*Now for some reason I heard what sounded like a sob or at least something to that effect. If I didn't know any better I would say he sounded very sad if not actually crying. Now what this was over I had no clue. Never the less I actually felt bad for him. Being in a time you knew nothing about sounded down right terrifying.*

H-Hey it's alright.

"No its not! I'll never see Will or Bessie again!"

A-alright now calm down. If you tell me what happened I... I might be able to help you get home.

"Really?"

Y-yeah but you have to calm down and get your head together first.

"I guess I could. If you're going to help me I want to see what you look like."

*I gripped my camera tightly but nodded sense I wasn't sure if I was still safe hidden within the shadows. Biting my lower lip I stepped out into the moon light. I looked at him and he looked at me. I felt my eyes narrow as I was still a bit spooked to even be around this freak show. From what I could tell he was defiantly something else.*

"Well, well, doll. You do have lovely red hair I'll give you that. It kind of reminds me of someone else I used to know. However your eyes are not red like hers."

*He walked close to me and turned my face up to see him with a single finger. My heart pounded even faster and I just wanted to high tail it out of there. But at the same time I felt glued to the spot. It was like if I did try to run he could easily catch me.*

"No, yours are a deep green. It's almost as if they hide a fiery passion that lives just below the surface. So what's yours I wonder?"

None of your business psycho!

*I shouted and yanked myself away walking a little bit past him. My body shivered greatly and I looked back once. He seemed mad by that nickname I had given to him. However from my point of view it was a perfect fit.*

"You take that back! My name isn't Psycho!"

Really? Could have fooled me.

*I heard an angry grumble as he gripped my left arm tightly. I blinked in utter shock. This guy was strong, and from what I could tell he didn't look like it either. Now I knew I had to be extra careful. I didn't want him to tear me apart.*

Okay, okay I'm sorry. Now let go of me please.

*He finally let go and I saw a red grip mark. Even though it was in a glove I could still see it.*

Alright so what is your name then?

*I asked using my free hand to rub the red mark he had left on my skin.*

"It's Grell. What's yours?"

Kelly.

"Kelly huh? That sounds rather dull."

*He said plainly, crossing his arms behind his head still looking at me. I glared back at him and griped my camera even tighter.*

Hey! It's Irish for Brave Warrior.

"Brave? You seem spineless to me."

Well it would help if I didn't have some 18th century freak show chasing after me either.

"At least I'm not dressed like a prostitute."

*Grell stated as his eyes traveled up and down my body. I knew he was talking to my outfit which was nothing more than a gray long tank top, Daisy Duke Shorts, and a pair of Birkenstocks. I smirked back looking over his outfit and crossed my arms.*

It's better than looking like some butler wannabe during the middle of summer.

*Sighing deeply I knew this was getting down to a childish level. I had no idea how old he was but I was close to hitting 30 and I really didn't need to be doing this.*

Okay, looks like this is getting us nowhere. Plus it's getting late. Now we can sit here and bicker like a bunch of little kids. Or we can head back to my room, figure out how you got here, and how to get you home. Though with you dressed as you are you might want to choose to just come with me. Otherwise when people come by here in the morning its most likely you'll be dragged off to the loony bin.

"Hmm, you do have a point. If I'm put in a place like that I can easily get out but finding my way home will still be hard."

Good. Follow me.

"Umm where...are we going?"

To my car duh.

"That's like a carriage right?"

Yeah but a hell of a lot faster than a bunch of horses.

*Leading the way I kept stealing glances at him. From what I could see he was actually kind of cute though very out there for my taste. Plus I got the feeling the people he feared he wouldn't see again were more his type. That would be my luck. So much for the little charm that lady gave me back at the voodoo shop. We reached the gates and walked to my car. There was nothing but dead air between us. Then again I didn't know what I could talk about with something like this freak show.*

"Is that... your... what did you call it? Car?"

Yep. This is my baby, a 2012 Dodge Ram. I take very good care of it too.

*I said as I pretended to give it a loving hug. I opened my door and crawled over to unlock the other door on the passenger side. Then I closed my door and moved my journal away from the seat. He opened the door and bent down looking around curiously.*

"Why does it smell like lemons?"

My "Yankee Candle Lemonade Air Freshener"- see?

*I said pointing to the jar shape that was yellow and dangled from my rear view mirror. He tapped it with his finger and got in.*

"You humans are weird."

No weirder than you.

*I started the engine and turned down the volume quickly so it wouldn't make him even madder. The tune that was now softy playing through the speakers was "Angles Would Fall" by one of my favorite singers Melissa Etheridge. As I drove back to the plantation I wondered just what he was sense he kept calling me human. I took it to mean that if anything he wasn't really human himself. Taking a deep breath I decided to press for some information. I didn't want to dig too deep into this guy's life. I had a feeling I would get way more than what I bargained for if I did.*

Alright I have a few questions for you. This is mostly relating to how you actually got here and a way to hopefully get you back home. So question one. What is the last thing you remember before meeting me?

*I watched him as he thought about it and soon I pulled onto the road that led back to the plantation. It was really dark now and hardly anyone was on the road. If it wasn't for the fact I didn't have this desperation to get back to my room I would've taken my time.*

"Well the last thing I remember was this. Will had given me a job to do. It wasn't anything major however trying to gather the information I needed wasn't easy either. I was getting tired and it was getting really late. I laid down near a hill full of wild flowers and fell asleep. The next thing I know I wake up inside one of those tombs."

Now I need you to think really hard. Was there anything strange? Like something that looked majorly out of place?

"Now that I think back I do recall seeing a rock."

A rock?

"Yes it was a good size rock with a strange symbol or something carved on it."

A rock with a strange symbol...

*My head got right to work thinking of anything that might fit to what had happened to him. When I pulled up into the drive way I parked the car and sat back trying to find something within my memory that had to do with a rock and a symbol. As I got out and started to walk back to my room I heard Grell walk quickly up next to me.*

"Well what do you think?"

The possibilities are endless with that info you gave me. Try to remember more. Like if you felt anything strange around the rock or anything of that nature.

*He seemed to think as just as heavily as I was now and looked at me with a strange look in his eyes.*

Well…

"I remember being drained of energy. It was like that rock just sucked me dry of it."

Energy being drained...I think I know how you got here. If my guess is right then I think I know of a way to get you home. Come on and follow me. There is a side door around on the left side of the porch that leads to my room.

*He followed along behind me as I headed around to the left side and opened the door. We were both greeted by a blast of cool air and I came to notice just how tired I really was. From driving so much to being chased by some 18th century psycho my energy too was drained. I considered myself lucky that I was still standing. Grell walked in and looked around. He grinned, looking at the size of the room as I sat down on the bed, ready to fall asleep without getting into my pjs.*

"You didn't tell me how big this room was, doll. I must say it's not as big as Bessie's manor but it's still pretty good sized. So tell me how you came to stay in a place like this? Huh? Doll?"

*I was already fast asleep being curled up on the bed deep in dream land. He shook his head and sat down next to me sighing softy.*

"My, my, passed out already aren't we? Oh well. Sleep well, doll."

*In my dream I saw myself sitting at a white table outside. It was a warm summer's afternoon and I was for some god unknown reason wearing a dress. Something I would never ever do freely. As I sat there I heard a cart being pushed. I looked over and saw that it had a silver tray on it. It was full of what looked like tea and some kind of cakes. I couldn't really see the face of who was pushing the cart due to the glare of the sun but his outfit reminded me of the old "Ask Jeeves" logo.

He sat a tea cup down in front of me and I looked around the table. I could see a well-dressed young man with an eye patch on the left side of the table and a young girl with curly blond pig tails also wearing a dress on the right side. I couldn't make out what they were saying. This dream was like a silent movie only it was colored. One of the few words I could lip read was the word cute which seemed to be coming from the young girl on my right as she kept looking at me.

The young man however looked like he barely smiled. In fact he seemed to be as bored as I felt sitting there. I reached down and took the tea cup and sipped as the girl looked at me. I must have said something that had made her happy because she smiled and nodded approvingly. When I heard birds chipping, I slowly opened my eyes. I was in my room. Nothing had been moved and I saw I was still in the outfit I had changed into yesterday.*

Damn, I pulled a Marty.

"Pulled a what?"

A Marty, in other words I slept in my clothes last night. It's what Marty did in the movie Back to the Future one and two. Wait...who said that?

"I did, doll. Over here."

*I looked over to the sitting room and saw Grell sitting in one of the chairs fielding with his nails. When I saw how long they were and painted red I seriously started to wonder about this guy. Sighing lightly I got up and headed over to the mirror in the bathroom. I took out my braid and brushed my long red hair before pulling it back into a pony tail.*

"So tell me, doll, you said last night you think you knew how I got here. However you fell asleep before you could tell me."

Right.. That. I was thinking it was an energy vortex.

"What's that?"

Energy vortexes are all over the world, the most famous ones being places like Stone Hinge and Easter Island. However here in US we have a very huge one right in our own backyard. Here I'll show you.

*Heading over to the sitting room I sat down at the table by the window, opened my laptop, and pulled up my extra credit report I had been working on here and there in order to pass my "World History Class" I was taking. Grell looked at my laptop curiously and at me wondering what I was doing.*

"Umm, what is that you have there?"

This is my laptop. I never go anywhere without it. Granted I do have a desktop but it's back in my dorm room and I share it with my roommate. Anyway this is what I was talking about. I'm having to do an extra credit report in order to pass "World History" sense well history has never been my forte. I'm lucky I passed all my high school history courses with a D. But this is it.

*Grell read the articles I had brought concerning Alaska. The main one that caught his eye was the one I marked in red.*

"So what is this anyway?"

Well on October 16, 1972 a plane carrying two high-ranking members of Congress: House Majority Leaders Hale Boggs and Nick Begich vanished without a trace while going from Anchorage to Juneau, Alaska. No one has ever found any evidence of bodies or pieces of the plane. It's like they disappeared into thin air. Now there are a lot theories but the main one most people believe is they flew into an energy vortex never to be seen again. Now as you can see from this map I have pulled up here that…

"It looks like a very lop sided triangle."

*Grell said half way cutting me off. I nodded looking at the map as well.*

You're right on the money. This is Alaska Triangle, also known as the "The Devil's Triangle." It is said that roughly around 1500 people go missing every year around this huge stretch of land and sea which is about 2 or 300 more people than the Bermuda Triangle that's down near Florida. It goes from Anchorage to Juneau to Barrow. My theory is if we can somehow get this vortex to open there might be a chance we might be able to get you back home.

"Then why are we wasting our time here?"

Whoa, now wait a moment. You want to go now?

"Yes. I need to get home as soon as possible."

Now hang on there. I have been on the road for 2 days and it will take a week if not more to get up there from here. As long as you're here you might as well try to relax some as well. This is my vacation after all.

"Vacation? You mean you're on holiday?"

Yeah duh. I swear are all your Brits so weird?

"How did you know where I was from?"

*I gave a very small smile. Now that he wasn't chasing me and I could actually hear him very well without any music or any other kind of background noise it was easy to hear his English accent which in a way was actually kind of sexy.*

Well your accent was a dead giveaway for one. Also not a lot of people go around dressed like you.

*I looked over laughing inside at that but he looked rather upset by my words. I shook my head.*

Man can't you take a joke? Okay look. It seems that for the next 5 days you're stuck here with me. Now if you're really worried about getting home we can try to look for a vortex here.

"Really?"

*I could see his eyes light up with excitement. I reached around and lightly gripped the back of my neck nodding*

Yeah, no harm in trying. I mean this place has its odd spots too. Now just don't get your hopes too high though. We might not find one and we might. I really don't know. However as long as you're willing to put forth the effort then I don't see why we can't look for one.

"If it means I can get home to see my poor Will and Bessie sooner then I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get back. I'm deadly serious!"

*I held back a laugh seeing him do this kind of backwards I love you sign language pose with his fingers but it was nice to see him happy. I guess as long as he was here I might as well try to make nice and be with friends with him. Though it made me grow more curious as to who this Bessie person was but I didn't dare to ask.*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*I stretched out my arms glancing at the clock seeing it was 8 am. The house didn't feel so heavy with people. Then again when I first got here the place was very empty and very quiet. I really had no idea where to start looking for a vortex. However looking at Grell I could tell he was really anxious to get back to his own time. Thinking I recalled seeing some tourist info behind the front desk in the drawing room. If anything those things had to had maps in them.*

Okay here's the plan for the day. I'm going to go grab us a few maps from behind the front desk. We can start from there and look for places that might have vortexes. Like I told you before Alaska is our best chance but as long as we are here we can take a look.

*I got out of my chair and headed for the front door as he nodded and stood up to follow me. Peeking out I, once again, saw the house being deprived of anyone other than our selves. Shrugging it off, I headed to the drawing room and hopped over the desk. I took some maps off along the top shelf and looked around. It felt odd just snatching up maps without asking. Also that strange feeling of being watched over took me as well another odd felling that I couldn't really describe it past that*

"What is it, doll?"

*Grell asked me as I looked.*

I... I'm not sure. This place- it just seems way too quiet. I mean it was quiet when I got here but now...it's more than likely nothing. I just don't think summer is one of their popular seasons.

"Then what is, I wonder? You never tell me how you came to stay in that room anyway."

*I jumped back over the counter looking at him.*

Easy I booked it two months in advance. I thought they would be hopping with people. I guess they get more cash flow during the fall with all the ghost tours and what not.

"Ghost tours? You humans in the future actually like that sort of thing?"

*He had become puzzled by my answer. I had to remember he was from a time when seeing ghosts normally were a bad thing instead of an exciting paranormal thing.*

Well, yeah. There are all sorts of stuff you can find if you know where to look. Which in a way kind of cuts our work out for us. Energy vortexes can also act like a portal for spirits to travel through. Which is pretty much the way you got here. I still haven't really figured out the mystery with the rock and the symbol you saw. For all I know it might be linked to something but I'm not really sure.

*I took one of the maps and spread it across the desk. Looking over it I saw it was a map of the grounds here on the plantation. There was a small trail that led to the Mississippi River that was in the woods near here. Also along that trail I saw what looked like a small swimming pond.*

Alright look here. According to this map there is a trail here that leads to the Mississippi as well as a small pond. Water is great conductor of spirit and other kinds of energy both GAC and The Ghost Lab team have proven that. I even know a place that is back my home state that has a water vortex.

"How is it you know so much about this kind of stuff?"

I watch a lot of TV.

*Which is pretty much true. I really didn't go very many places unless I had saved up enough money from my job. I had already been to all the local haunted areas back in my home state so most of the time I would just chill in my dorm room watching whatever was on the old boob tube.*

"What's TV?"

*I giggled lightly. Being from the 1800s I knew he had no idea what it was. It was kind of funny.*

I really don't have much time to explain it to you now unless you don't want to go home.

*I looked back with a slight smirk on my face and he shook his head.*

"Let's go find this pond then."

*His expression was one of both annoyed and what I thought to be a little anger. Then again I could be wrong. From what I could tell he wasn't really to read as far as moods go. I closed the map and headed back to my room. Grell looked at me wondering why I was going back in there and I waved my hand to have him follow me.*

"Umm, what are you doing?"

I'm going to get changed and get my EMF detector.

"A what?"

EMF detector. EMF stands for Electromagnetic Field. It can pick up places with Electromagnetic energy. That is what ghosts are said to give off when they are nearby. If it works for them then it can work for vortexes as well.

"Well I really don't understand much about what you just said. But as long as it gets me home I could care less."

*He followed me back into my room and I gathered up fresh clothes, headed into the bathroom and quickly changed. I came out, slipped on my socks and shoes, and dug through my overnight bag. I pulled out a medium sized white looking object. It had a small antenna along the top and a small window that glowed orange when it was turned on.*

This is my EMF detector. Now that I'm ready, let's head out to the pond. We can take the side door so we won't be seen and asked questions.

*We both headed out the side door and onto the porch. I opened the map and pointed to way towards the pond.*

It's that way- come on.

*I folded the map and put it into my pocket and kept a grip on my detector as we walked and really wanted to know more about him. I didn't really understand why but I felt somewhat drawn to him. Did this mean the charm was actually working? No, that isn't possible. He couldn't be the one my heart longs to be with. I hardly know him not to mention the fact I don't think he likes me all that much anyway. Once he gets back home I wouldn't see him again so what was the point. Yet I still wanted to know what he thought about me. We reached the pond quickly and I looked around. He seemed to be in slight shock by the size of it.*

"Wow that's a huge pond!"

Yeah I know what you mean. It looks more like a lake than a pond doesn't it?

*Most ponds that I was sure we had both seen where more than likely small. However this pond was fairly good sized. It also looked pretty deep as the water from the shallow ends around the borders where full of green agile that only got a lot darker the more you looked towards the middle.*

"You got that right, doll."

*I turned on my detector and pointed it both left and right. I wasn't getting any spikes but I wasn't through with this place yet.*

Okay, you take that side of it and I'll take the other. We will meet up on the other side over there. Now I might have this however that doesn't mean your own body can't be used as a sensor of sorts. If you feel any type of energy or felling your own being drained like you did back near that rock in your time tell me right away- got it?

"I guess, doll. Do you really think it will be that easy though? I mean what if I pass out due to the sudden energy drain, hmm?"

And what do you think I'm going to do about it? If that does happen for all I know you could vanish.

*I replied looking at him.*

"And if I don't. Are you just going to let me lay there on the ground?"

I don't know. What do you think I can do CPR on you or something?

*I started to wish I hadn't said that. I could feel my cheeks wanting to get warm with a blush but I fought back against that as hard as I could by keeping my eyes locked on the nearby trees that was right behind him.*

"Well, there really is no one else around. Besides I wouldn't mind."

Okay psycho if you do faint I'll see what I can do.

"Hey! Don't call me psycho! Why are you being so mean to me anyway? What are you really hiding, hmm?"

*Grell asked as he moved making sure his face was right back in my line of slight. I almost jumped and nearly bolted. This was getting weird. It was almost as if he knew I was looking past him and not at him.*

H-Hiding? I'm not hiding anything you drama queen!

*I yelled and turn my back to him getting ready to take my side when I felt him bend down getting close; way to close.*

"I know you're hiding something doll just from the way your acting. I'll find out what it is one way or another."

Whatever. Now are you going to go down to your side or not?

*This time I felt him back off and turn to go down the side I told him to take.*

"Alright, alright. See you in a few moments."

*Once he started walking I felt a wave of fear rush past me as I started to walk down my side. No... No! It's not possible! I would never and could never ever like someone like that freak show! He's probably just trying to test me or something sense I really don't know how he acts back in his own time. I've got to keep myself cool and get thoughts like that out of my head. I kept pointing my reader left and right but got no spikes at all. Once I got around to the other side I sighed not getting a single reading that would be considered out of the ordinary. I couldn't say for sure but I got the feeling he didn't feel anything either.*

Let me guess. You didn't fell anything either did you?

"Not a thing. Well I guess we can try the river next to it."

*I pulled out my map and looked around the trail we were on.*

It seems we are on the right path so if we keep heading straight we should reach the river in 5mins or less. Let's go.

*We started walking again and I keep looking around the woods before me. Not only did it have a very peaceful feeling to it but I also got the feeling that something neither one of us could be aware of was out there. I actually wanted to sit among the tall shade trees as sun beams leaked through the green leaves. Truth be told I loved places like this. To me it was like I had walked into a panting of total bliss and happiness. Soon the two of us reached the river bank. It was a clam day so the river wasn't flowing so quickly.*

"Ahh, so this is the river."

Yep the mighty Mississippi River. So we don't wind up getting lost we are going to stay close together. We will walk about a 100 yards left then right to see if we can get any spikes.

"All this walking is really starting to get a bit boring, doll. Why don't we sit here and admire the river for a while?"

*Sit here and admire the river? He started to sound like he would rather stay here and instead of getting back to his own time. Now that I think about it I guess walking around in those high healed ankle boots can take a toll on ones feet. However I wasn't about to let that happen. I looked at him and what I said next I'll admit had a slight smart mouthed undertone to it.*

Do you want to go home or not?

"Of course I want to go home! I'm getting tired from walking so much."

Well, I'm not. I've been driving for two days and my legs could use the walking to make sure they don't get sore.

"Alright fine. Let's go."

*We started to walk 100 yards left, and then we turned and headed back the other way for another 100 yards. I felt very frustrated when we got back to where we started and I know I wasn't the only one.*

Not a single spike. I guess there's no vortex here.

"Can't we head back to your room now? I'm getting so tired."

Like I told you before. We might find one, we might not. It all depends all on how much effort you're willing to put into this.

"I've been putting effort into this!"

Hey, don't act like it's my fault that there are no vortexes around here!

*We both glared at each other and I turned my back towards him looking into the woods. I didn't have my cell with me but judging by how high the sun was in the sky, now it had to be at least 1 or 2 pm.*

Alright, let's go back to my room and take a break. There are other places we can check but they will have to wait until night fall. That way I don't have to worry about you getting seen.

*We started to head back and that strange feeling of something deep within the woods came over me. I stopped and looked towards my left. I didn't know why but I wanted to head that way. It was off the main path which didn't look all that well walked on. Grell who was a few feet behind me looked up at me puzzled.*

"What is it now?"

I got this felling that... there is something deep within the woods. It's down that way.

"Something deep in the woods huh? Like what?"

I really don't know. I just feel... drawn to head that way. I mean it's more than likely nothing but still. It's like a little voice calling me to head this way. I want to follow it in a way but in a way I don't. Know what I mean?

"Not really, doll. I just want to get back to your room and rest."

Yeah, it's probably nothing.

*Making it back to the backyard I walked over to the side door and headed inside. I flopped down on the bed letting the cool air cool the sweat that built up on my forehead. Grell sat down in a chair in the sitting room. Reaching over to my overnight bag I dug into one of the side pockets and pulled out a warm bottle of Cherry Doctor Pepper. I sat up and took a long drink before I shook my head with a slight look of disgusted on my face*

Yuck! I hate warm soda.

"What's that?"

It's a warm soda and I hate drinking them warm. It always feels like its coating the back of my throat.

*I quickly stuffed the bottle back into my overnight bag before I shut my eyes yawning lightly and laying back down on the bed.*

"Tired are we?"

A little. It's just that 2:30 feeling. I would take one of those 5 hour energy drinks but I don't like how they taste.

"Well if you want you could take a little nap."

If I do that then I won't sleep tonight. If you're feeling better we can just hang out here or we can go back out into the woods to see if we can find a vortex.

"I'll leave that up to you, doll. You know more about this place than I do."

Why do you keep calling me doll?

"You seem like a doll to me that's all."

And how in the hell do I seem like a doll to you?

"You're not very brave despite your name for one thing. Another is you look fragile for a human."

Okay if I'm a human then just what on earth are you?

"You mean you really don't know?"

*Grell asked me a little shocked. How in earth was I supposed to know what he was? The only things I knew about him so far was he from another time, acts very flamboyant, and has a strange teeth deformity.*

Does it look like I do?

"Well to be honest with you. I'm a reaper."

*My eyes shot open and I sat up; the color draining from my face and my body started to break out in a cold sweat.*

Y-you mean... as in a grim reaper?

"What else did you think doll?"

Well...well...ummmm you don't look like the ones I've seen in cartoons or read about in scary stories. I thought you guys looked like... ya know, skeletons wearing those black robes with the hoods and carried those huge looking sickles.

"Oh please. Don't try to place me in with that stereotype. I'm far from one of those"

*He said flicking his left wrist lightly at me.*

Yeah... I can see that.

*I replied scooting back towards the head bored now as he grinned.*

"What are you scared of me now?"

And if I am?

"Well you really don't have to worry, doll. You're not on my to die list. Besides why I would risk killing the only person who could get me home."

You could find your own way home ya know

"I could yes. However I have a feeling I wouldn't."

*Now I felt spooked and kind of excited. He was the first real paranormal thing I had run into on this trip. I was scared knowing he could easily kill me but excited knowing that he was far from Death you would see on Family Guy. For a grim reaper he was actually pretty hot looking. What? No! No! I can't think that way about him. I've got to get him back to this own time and fast.*

Alright if you feel up to it we can go back out into the woods to look for another vortex.

"Really, doll you don't have to be scared of me."

*I guess he could see how spooked he got me. It wasn't every day I ran into someone like him that's for sure.*

And give me one good reason why I shouldn't be?

"I told you you're not on my to die list. So you really don't have any reason to worry."

Well you're a day late and dollar short for that I'm afraid. Come on. I want to get you home as soon as possible.

"Really don't you think you're being a bit brash?"

Well I'm not the one who's worried about not seeing... who did you say it was again? Will and someone named Bessie?

"Indeed I do. I miss them both so much. However there is really nothing I can do until we find this vortex thing."

Well then you're the one who's in a hurry

*I told him grabbing my meter again and started to make a mad dash for the side door again. I had to get out there. I wanted to get as far away as I could. However before I could open the door I felt a tight grip on my right arm and I froze. My whole body went cold and I didn't want to move.*

"Don't leave without me, doll."

Yeah... whatever. Come on.

*I headed out the door and walked as quickly as I could in front of him. I didn't care what he said about me not being on that "to die" list. Just that thought alone was scary. Returning to the woods I decided to listen to that voice that was inside me and followed the less traveled path that led left.*

"Are you sure about this? I mean we have no idea where that path leads."

Yeah I know. However that little voice is telling me to go this way. I mean you can see a path. Granted it's like way over grown with foliage but it's still there.

"Well, alright."

*Walking on the over grown grass and weeds down the path I felt that strange feeling again. It seemed the deeper into the woods we went the thicker the grass and weeds got. I pushed some brush out of the way with my hands and we made it to a small clearing. There in the clearing was something I was sure no one around here knew about. It was a little house that was slowly being consumed by the woods around it.*

Okay I can safely say that house is not on this map and I don't think it's on any other map either.

"It looks rather run down doesn't it?"

It doesn't look like anyone has lived in here for 20 maybe 30 years. So what is a house that is not on any map doing all the way out here?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

*The two of us slowly walked towards the house, looking over it and the grounds around it. I felt a grate shiver travel up my spine that made me wrap my arms around my sides. Even though it wasn't that late I felt very, very cold.*

This house just appearing from out of nowhere. It's like something straight out of Dark Shadows.

"Humm what's that?"

An old 1960s TV show

*Grell walked over and looked over my shoulder. I took out the map of the grounds from my pocket and was checking it one more time just to make sure I hadn't over looked anything. Sure enough the map didn't say anything about a little house out in the woods. My eyes glanced over at how close his face was to mine and I gulped lightly.*

"Did anyone ever tell you that you watch that thing called TV too much?"

And did I ever tell you when you get this close to me the Jaws theme pops into my head?

*I pulled away from his gaze that loomed over my shoulder and walked a little close to the house. When I did I heard my meter go off. Curious I pulled it out and saw it was getting a reading of 1.6. I looked up at the house and went closer, Grell of course following me. However the reading never changed. It stayed at a steady 1.6.*

That's odd. It's stuck at 1.6

"Is that bad?"

Well no its not. It can mean one of two things. One there is a ghost inside or if this is the vortex we've been looking for it can't be all that powerful.

"It looks like we will have to take our chances wont we doll?"

Well... can we come back here in the morning? I mean... I don't know why but I don't want to stay here when it's this close to being dark. I just got a bad felling.

"There you go being spineless again."

*Grell said under his breath, placing his hands behind his head. I of course over herd it. Why did he have to always think I was a little cowered?*

It has nothing to do with bravery dummy! It's called common sense. Something which you don't seem to have.

*I snapped back at him*

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

What?

"Being a grim reaper I have all the tools necessary for harvesting a soul. So if it is a ghost I can easily get rid of it. Seeing how you're my only way of getting home it seems I have no choice but be your protector for the evening."

Thanks but you can leave your shivery at the door. Let's just get out of here before the last of the light leaves the sky.

*Grell sighed deeply. I guess he was getting really tired of me not wanting to take all the chances he was willing to. However that was just an odd little thing about me. I was always cautious and some of my friends back at the dorm think I was a little cautious way too often.*

"Oh alright."

*I turned quickly and headed back down the path we walked on. The chill of the woods getting more and more present around us. When we got back on the main path I felt safer even if I did have him with deal with still. I don't think I could ever really explain why I felt so scared back there. Why in the hell am I backing down from a place like that? What would everyone back at my dorm say if they knew I ran off from a perfect place such as that house? They wouldn't say anything but would laugh at me instead.

Then again on the other hand I don't think either one of them could say they met a real grim reaper and lived to tell the tail. Unlike me who was pretty much stuck with the freak show for another three days. We walked back down the main path and I could swear I would catch shadows moving along the corner of my eye as we did. Grell however didn't notice, or if he did he really didn't all that much mind to it. All I wanted to do was to get my journal and write down everything that had happened so far. Once back inside my room I dug through my overnight bag when I realized that I left my journal back in my car.*

I left my journal back in my car. Hang on I'll be right back.

"Huh? Journal?"

*I didn't answer him as I went out the side door and jogged to my car. Grell curious about my laptop started to push some of the keys to see what they would do. I opened the door and found my journal in the back seat. I remembered tossing it back there when he rode with me back to the plantation. I grabbed it quickly, shut the door, and jogged back to my room. Once inside I felt a small sense of relief wash over me. As much as I wanted to go sit under the Weeping Willow tree tonight my gut told me it was a bad idea to do so. I climbed into the bed and sat back against the head bored undoing the string. Grell looked up curiously*

"Is that your journal?"

Yeah. It's where I keep detailed records of all my paranormal investigations.

*I said really wishing he hadn't become so inserted in it.*

"Oh my. Can I see?"

*He asked flashing a shark grin towards me. I felt my heart skip a beat slightly.*

Umm maybe later

*The grin faded and turned into a very small frown*

"Aww come on Doll. I really want to know what all you've got in there."

Not right now.

"Please?"

I said no now... go find something to do.

*Now I wanted to go outside. I guess no harm could happen from me sitting on the porch. I did see some chairs out there so I'm sure workers wouldn't mind. It would be better than risking psycho seeing what I'm going to write. I got off the bed and headed out towards the side door.*

"Where are you going now?"

*He asked. I didn't like it but I could feel those green eyes following my movement which made my body shiver.*

I'm going out onto the porch to write. Just... don't touch my laptop alright.

*I opened the door and closed it, walking over to a large white looking chair. Sitting down I breathed in the night air deeply. It was calming and sweet smelling. The soft sounds of the crickets that were accompaniment by the songs of the frogs made me fell almost at home. I was from Tennessee after all so I was used to the heat of the south and all of its wonderful sounds of the night. I opened my journal and turned to the next clear page. I had so much to write about that I would have to make sure I didn't take up so many pages.*

_5/22/2012_

While I have yet to encounter the sprites of Chloe, the Judges wife, or the two children I have encountered something else. Last night while on my trip to see if I could make contact with the Voodoo Queen I found an actual Voodoo shop. A lady inside gave me a charm that said could lead me to the one whom my heart truly desires. It was after I tried to pay for it that the lady had vanished without a single trace. I of course raced to my car and debated heavily about getting rid of the charm.

Never the less I kept it just in case it might by some off chance work. While I was in the graveyard I ran into someone. This is where things get really strange. This person is named Grell and he is out of all things a Grim Reaper. Now I have no reason to believe he lies to me. He is one of the strangest things I had ever met. With long red hair, 18th century clothes, and sharp looking shark like teeth I would swear I was dreaming it all.

However upon awaking this morning I had come to accept the fact that he is no dream. After telling me _how he had gotten here from the year 1888 I deiced to find a way to help him get home. For someone like him he acts very flamboyant, plus he talks fondly of two people named Will and Bessie. Yet for a strange reason he calls me Doll. I have asked for a reason but I wasn't quite happy by his answer. I might be thin but I'm not as fragile as he thinks. Like all humans I do get scared too. It matters not what my name means._

So far I have spent a whole day with him. Despite all his short comings I do find myself actually growing fond of him. Indeed he is quite attractive for a reaper but I don't dare get too close. I have no idea what I will do sense I have found myself actually growing to like him. However I can only pray that I don't get too attached. For once he goes home I will never see him again.

*I closed my journal and yawned deeply. When I heard the door open I stood up quickly and clutched my journal close to me. I had to make sure he never got a chance to read it.*

"It's getting late doll. You might want to come in."

*He said standing in the door frame with his arms once again behind his head. I avoided his gaze. I couldn't understand why he wanted to make sure I was safe all of a sudden.*

And sense when do you care?

"I remembered what you told me about something being in the woods at night. I just wanted to make sure you're alright is all. Besides I can't get home with your help."

Why that's so nice of you.

*My tone was of pure sarcasm as I headed back inside. Once he closed the door behind me I walked back over to the bed, stuck my journal deep inside my overnight bag, and dug out some pjs for me to change into. I headed into the bathroom and ran a hot bath for me to soak in. The steam rose up around me and I took off the little charm laying it out on the sink. I didn't know what all was inside the red pouch but I didn't want it to get wet. I also took off the rest of my clothes and just tossed them into the nearby corner. Then I slowly slid into the hot water.

With my body as cool as it was the heat felt grate. I lay back letting the warmth flow into me. I closed my eyes letting my body try to relax. It wasn't going to be easy getting to sleep tonight. Last night I passed out due to all the excitement. This time however it was going to be much harder. It made me wonder what all psycho did the night before. Now that he knew I had a journal I pictured him reading it which my whole naked body become covered in a blush which also made me become slightly afraid that he might in turn do just that. I sat up quickly gasping for breath.

Now I was being more than paranoid but I had every right to be. If he read what I had wrote on the very bottom of the page I was surely going to be questioned. I couldn't let that happen! I let out the water, dried off and got into my pjs. I walked out of the bathroom quickly only to find him fooling around with my laptop instead.

While he wasn't looking I dug through my overnight bag once again and felt better knowing journal was still in the same place I had put it. I lay down on the bed, placing my left arm slightly over my eyes. Maybe I had misjudged him. I mean he was from a time when gentlemen where still around. Unlike today where I would be more than cautious but with good reason.*

"What does this thing do?"

*Grell asked still pushing down on the keys with the up most curiosity.*

What my laptop?

"Yeah. I've been pressing the flat looking buttons but nothing is happening."

Don't mess around with it alright. I don't want to risk you making it crash or anything.

"I need something to do doll. I'm getting rather bored."

*He said sitting back down on a large looking chair that faced the bed. While I didn't like the idea of where he had picked to sit I guess it was better than the alternative of him trying to share a bed with me. I gave a very small chuckle at that thought along with a very light blush that slowly crawled across my already rosy cheeks. Yeah like that would ever happen. I would never in my life get that lucky.*

You said you were a reaper right? Why don't you go out and use that to die list or whatever you call it.

"It doesn't work quite like that. I do have my ledger with me but I don't have anyone on my list from this time period. It makes me all the more worried Will might take away my scythe again."

What? This Will guy took your scythe once?

*I asked moving my arm up slightly so I could look at him.*

"Yeah for killing people that where not on the to die list as well as modifying it without letting anyone know. I was stuck having to use a pair of scissors for quite some time. Something I don't want to go through again."

*He said placing his hand on his chin looking a little down.*

So what does your scythe look like anyway?

"Why do you want to know?"

*Grell pondered. I took it to mean it was the first time any human had actually to see something like that.*

Well I'm curious that's all. I mean as your stuck here we might as well get to know each other right?

"That makes sense I suppose."

*I sat up putting my overnight bag down on the side of the bed, making sure to keep it close to me so I could make sure he didn't try to snoop around for my journal. When I looked up again I saw him holding a chainsaw. I blinked looking at it.*

I thought things like that weren't even around in your time?

"What are you talking about? This is my own custom design that can hack anyone into tiny pieces."

*He grinned again with this really creepy look on his face. He looked really proud of it and I had to choke back a laugh. However that wasn't lasting for very long.*

Okay that is a chainsaw and is used by the famous 80s slasher named Leather Face. I didn't know you were trying to be a total knock off.

*I laughed sliding back against the head bored. However when I heard it go off I stopped laughing seeing he had gotten really close to my bed. I squeaked with fear and yanked my feet up, pulling my knees close to my chest.*

"Knock off huh?"

Holy Hell Grell! Geez, can't you take a joke!

*He stopped it and I pushed myself as close to the head bored as I could. When he saw how scared he made me he went back over to the sitting room.*

Grate now you've given me a reason to sleep with one eye open. Thanks a lot.

"Next time you'll think twice before calling this a knock off won't you."

*I gulped hard and quickly slid under the covers, pulling them up close to my chin. Now more than ever I was truly scared. However I couldn't let that stop me from getting him home. I told him I would help get him home so I pretty much in this for the long hall. Reaching up I turned off the lamp that hung over my bed and I covered my head up under the blanket. I felt safe under here and soon I fell asleep.

Once again deep in a dream land I saw myself inside a very stately looking manor and again I was wearing a dress. I was walking down a pair of stairs and into a large room with two pillars on both ends. Puzzled I looked around until I heard what I took to be the front door open. In walked the same young man I had seen from my first dream and again I could see someone next to him. However like last time due to the glare of the sun I couldn't see his face.

Again the young girl who was also in the first dream walked in beside the young man. She was carrying a white envelope as she walked up and gave it to me. I looked over it and saw it was an invite to some kind of ball. I didn't want to go. Balls are not my thing. Yet once again I must have said yes because I could see this look of happiness on her face. In my dream I felt myself wanting to sigh and just leave this place.

The idea of balls and afternoon tea was not for me. I would much rather be at the local burger joint and having a soda. Yet again I am having this dream about these two kids and a strange looking Jeeves guy. I turned and started to head up stairs when I felt a hand grip my shoulder. I turned to see who it was when I saw someone new in this dream. He was young, tan skin, plum hair, and golden eyes and wore a heavily embroidered sherwani, plain churidars, and a variety of other accessories, such as a large scarf that is used like a belt and a long necklace. Nothing like what I was wearing or the two kids in my dream.

Again I couldn't hear a word he was saying but I could make out the word pretty. His cheeks grew warm with a blush when someone else walked up next to him. He was olive skinned, wore a green sherwani with a yellow and white sash over plain churidars, a white turban over his white hair. He had dark blue-gray eyes and he had a banged hand. I couldn't hear what he was saying either but he seemed really happy for some reason.

Soon I could hear the sound of morning song birds and I woke from my strange dream. Yawning I stretched out my arms, rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sat up. Again I was back in my room and Grell was sitting in the same chair I saw him in last night.*

"Good morning Doll."

Yeah, morning.

*I reached over for my overnight bag and let my hand rummage through it. Again I was relieved to find out my journal hadn't been moved. Today we would head back to the house that we found last night. However before I left I wanted to write down these two weird dreams I had been having. While I had dreamed of my own future twice before this... I wasn't so sure of. But sense time was short I deiced against it. I would more than likely write it all down once he got back to his own time. At least then I wouldn't about him reading it.

I stood up, gathered up some fresh clothes from my overnight bag, and went to go change in the bathroom. After I got changed and put my hair into another braid I saw that my necklace was gone. I forgot to put it on last night and I gasped.

I went back out into my room and started to look for it. I didn't know where it could have gotten off too but I could only hope Grell didn't find it. If he did I could always lie about what it was for. I mean how the hell would he know if I was telling the truth or not right?*

"Hey doll what is this?"

*I looked up and saw him holding my necklace by the leather strap. I almost walked over to yank it out of his hand but I had to play this off so he wouldn't think anything was up. Then again why would I want that thing back anyway? I don't think it was working and yet... I felt like I should have it.*

That? It's just something I got at a shop the other day. It's supposed to bring good luck. So far I don't think it's really working.

"Really now? Are you telling me the truth doll?"

*He asked studying the red cloth pouch that lightly swayed in the air.*

Yeah why in the hell would I lie to you? I mean seriously.

"Well I just find it a bit strange is all. I do know a little bit about what you humans consider good luck. Though the last time I looked red is for love and passion. I would know sense it is my favorite color."

Well... red can stand for lots of things. I mean it came from a Voodoo Shop so what do you really expect?

*For once he was right but I didn't want him to know that.*

"I guess so. Though I don't think I've ever seen you wear it."

I kept it under my shirt. I was wearing it hopes of seeing some ghosts. However you're the only paranormal thing I've run into so far. Now can I have that back? It might bring us some good luck after all.

*I didn't wait for much of an answer as I walked over and yanked it out of his hand. I carefully slipped it back over my neck and tucked the cloth pouch under my shirt. I could only hope he bought that lie. I think I sold it rather well. Besides why should he know I was wearing it hopes of finding the one my heart desires.*

Alright we head back out to the house today. Now that its day light we shouldn't have to face whatever it was that was hiding out in the woods at night.

"I already told you doll I would make sure your safe. You should trust me more."

Well if it wasn't for the fact you are... what you are, I would. However I do find it rather hard to trust you. I'm always afraid you might stab me in the back.

*That's when I felt him make another tight grip on my arm.*

"Let's get one thing clear doll. I never stab people in the back."

Alright, alright, now please let go.

*He let go of my arm and lightly shook his head looking at me. I only looked towards the door opening it. If I knew it wouldn't really piss him off I would've reached out and bonked his head for grabbing my arm so much. We headed back down the well-worn path then took the little path that lead left. Sense we were the only ones who walked on it needless to say it was easy to find. The house was still there standing alone out in the little clearing. I took out my reader and it was still sat the same spike as it did yesterday, 1.6. I went closer to the house and it still stayed the same.*

I still can't figure out what is causing this spike. Like I told you yesterday if this is the vortex it can't be powerful. If it gets higher when we get inside then I can get a better idea of what we are dealing with. Did you... really mean what you said. That if it is a ghost you can get rid of it?

"I don't go back on my word doll."

*I looked at him as he looked at the house. Why did I feel... so safe with him now? Last night I was lucky I was able to sleep but now everything has change. Why is that? I looked towards the house and nodded my head.*

Alright let's go inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

*We made our way up to the house. Tiny bits of the roof where falling off to the side, thick layers of dust and cob webs clung to the wood and dark corners. Carefully I pushed the front door opened which gave a very low moan in protest. The inside wasn't much better than the outside. Old bricks and rubble where scattered about along the floor. The floor boards themselves that looked like they could give way with the slightest ounce of weight creaked and groaned under our feet.

Walking around trying my best not to be so heavy I kept an eye on my meter. It didn't go up or down. When I got the stairs that lead up to the 2nd floor I saw the spike go up slightly. Holding onto the hand railing I made my way up. When I reached the 2nd floor I moved down the hallway. The spike went higher when I got the last door.

Pushing it opened slowly I saw the room was empty. However the spike was now at 4.7 I pointed it left, right, and all around the room. I came to the conclusion that whatever was in this room was very strong. I still didn't know if it was the vortex we were after or if it was in fact a ghost. I looked back to see Grell slowly follow me into this room.*

The spike is the highest in here. Can you tell if it's a ghost or not?

"I'm not real sure doll. If it is a ghost I'm not able to pick much up on it."

*This had to be the vortex. Granted I don't know much about what all reapers could do. However sense they do collect souls I would think he would be able to tell if it was a ghost or not.*

Does it fell like its draining your energy like what you felt back at the rock you saw?

"Now that I think about it yes it does. Only it's not as fast like last time. Does this mean we found it?"

I say so. Now it's not all that powerful so the likely hood of it opening up on its own is very low. Since it's not draining your energy or mine all that quickly, it's going to need a major boost to help you get home.

*I walked over to the window and started to think. Looking down at my meter it hit me.*

EMF pumps. That's it! What's what we need!

"What?"

EMF pumps.

"Umm doll. What are those and what to do they do?"

Well think of it like this. You know how my EMF detector can pick up on Electromagnetic energy right?

"Yeah."

Well EMF pumps do the flip side of it. Instead of finding it the pumps give it off.

"So what you're saying is?"

If we can get at least 3 or 4 pumps, place them around the vortex in this room it might be enough energy to get you home. Come on. I think I might have some pumps in the trunk of my car.

*I turned and lightly jogged towards the stairs, however when I reached the second step the already weakened wood gave way beneath my foot. My left ankle slipped through the jagged looking bored making a huge gash. I yelped in pain and carefully pulled my leg up. The sight of seeing my ankle bleed...I felt very faint and dizzy.*

Oh... man. This... isn't good.

*Grell who wasn't too far behind me quickly pulled me up to the steadier bored. I shut my eyes tightly so I couldn't see the blood as it oozed out from the wound.*

"Oh my. Well, isn't this such a pretty sight?"

Just get me out of here before I faint!

*Grell picked me up within his arms and I just couldn't take the felling of the warm blood slowly streaming out. Of everything about me, all my odd little quarks this had to be the one with the most contradiction. My body grew cold and my forehead formed beads of sweat even though I felt a warm summer wind blow against us. Slowly I opened one of my eyes and we were no longer in the house. But outside. Looking around I saw we were back in the backyard of the plantation, near my room.*

How?

"Remember doll, I'm not really human. Though you are rather light for one."

Shut up.

*I tried to snap at him but however I only managed to say it with a bated breath. I felt my face grow paler and a lump formed in my throat. I had to go and lay down.*

"You know I've never seen a human grow so pale over a little blood loss like that."

Well...I'm just weird like that. A lot of my friends back in my dorm like to tease me for it. I love horror movies. The more gore the better. Yet when I get a real bad cut or see real blood like with my ankle I can't stand the sight of it. I get really dizzy and pass out.

"That is rather strange."

I know. That is one thing about me that everyone thinks is weird. When I'm asked about it I always give the same answer sense it's the only one I can come up with.

"And what answer is that?"

The fact I know everything in the movie is fake. I know it's nothing more than props, body casts, stuff like that. Yet when I see a real deal like mine I know it's real. That's why my body reacts the way it does.

"Either way you need to get that cut taken care of."

I know so can you put me down now. As long as I don't look at it I'll be fine.

*Carefully Grell put me down and it stung to even walk. Never the less I gripped my hands into fits and limped slightly towards my room. Sure my ankle felt like it was on fire with each step I took however I was going to tough this out. I couldn't him go on thinking I was a wimp and spineless brat. If only he knew what my life had been like when I was first born. Maybe then he wouldn't think of me so lightly.  
Once inside my room I sat down on the bed to catch my breath and think. Grell followed behind me watching closely.*

Okay I need you go get a rag soaked with warm water. Then I'll look threw my bag to see if I have anything with me that can act as gauze.

*Nodding he went into the bathroom and I reached over my bed and pulled up my bag. Digging through it and all the side pockets I found an ace bandage wrap that I used sometimes for my left wrist. I spent a lot of time online due to my YouTube channel so I was told by the school nurse to keep with me and to wrap my wrist up when it started to hurt.*

I forgot this was in here but it will have to do.

*He came back with the rag and sat down beside me as I cleaned off the dried blood and carefully dabbed it around the wound. The bleeding stopped and once it was clean it didn't look as bad as I thought it was. It was a large cut but it wasn't as deep as I made it out to be. Carefully I started to wrap up the wound.*

It's not as bad as I thought.

"Either way I think you need to be more careful."

I'll be fine. I've been through a lost worse than this.

"Really doll? Like what?"

Well I was born with something called Asthma. It's a condition in which when the lungs get very over stimulated they will fill with a thick film and make it very hard for me to breath. Mine is triggered by the cold and sadly enough cats. So needless to say I have to be very careful during the late fall and all of winter. Most of the time I don't even go outside. When I was first born I spent at least 6 weeks in an incubator due to the fact my lungs couldn't handle the cold air around me.

Since then I've learned to overcome and tough out anything I was faced it. It didn't matter what it was. So this is nothing compared to not being able to breath. Every winter I've wound up going to the ER to get a shot to have my lungs open up. Plus I had to get allergy shots when I was younger because of my love for kitties and wanting to play outside a lot.

"You like cats too huh?"

Yeah who else do you know that likes them?

"Well Bessie does. In fact I've seen him sneak 11 cats into his room."

And you would know this how?

"Trust me doll I do have a few pictures."

*I finished wrapping up my calf and sighed softy.*

Getting back up those stairs with the pumps is going to be a bit trickier now. However I told you I would get you home and I'm not going to go back on that with a little cut like this. Let's get out to my trunk and dig them out.

*I stood up carefully and felt my whole leg throb with pain any slight amount of weight I put on it. Sitting back down I rubbed my temples and started to dig threw my bag. I had something in here that could make this be a lot more bearable. Thankfully I found some Aspirin in one of the pockets inside. I took out that same warm soda bottle, popped a few pills in my mouth, and swallowed. I made another face and quickly stuffed the bottle back inside.

Looking up I could see Grell wondering what it was I took. Yet the more I looked at him I thought...I saw the look of concern in his eyes. No. What the hell am I thinking? There is no way he would ever be the least bit worried about me. I'm just imaging it. I stood up easier this time and waved for him to follow me. This time we just took the front door that lead out in the foyer. I wanted to make this quick so I didn't really care if we were seen or not. If anyone asked I could always say he was a cosplayer. Walking out to my trunk I felt my leg sting less and less. This was a good thing sense I would have to climb stairs soon.

Once at my car I popped open the trunk and started digging through it. I had so much junk in here it was going to be a bit hard to find them. I had been meaning to clean out my trunk for weeks but I was being too lazy to do it. Grell looked around my trunk until I pulled one of the pumps out. It was small, black, and had a flipping switch on the front. Looking back I gave it to him.*

This is what we are looking for. I think I have two more in here. Just be careful when you dig through this stuff alright. I haven't cleaned out my trunk in weeks so I'm not sure what all is in here and what isn't.

*He sat it down on the ground and started to dig with me. Reaching more towards the back I found the second one. And soon Grell found the third. He took all three into his hands and I closed the trunk.*

This should be enough to open the vortex. At least... I hope it is.

*I leaned against the trunk and looked up at the sky. It couldn't be that late and I was feeling really sleepy. I guess it was the combo of getting cut and dinging inside that mess of my trunk. Yawning softy I looked back towards the wood line. I could really use a little nap before having to try to open that vortex up.*

Hey... would be okay with you if I took a little short nap before we head back out to the house?

"I don't see why not."

Thanks. I'll carry the pumps.

"I'll carry them doll."

*I didn't fell up to objecting so I simply nodded and head back to my room. Once inside I laid down on my bed, turning onto my left side. Yawning again I watched as Grell went back over to the same chair in the sitting room. Sitting the pumps down on the table I saw him turn one over in his hand as if he was studying it.

Soon however I fell asleep before I could ask him what he was doing. It wasn't long before I found myself back inside the same manor as before deep within a dream. However this time the manor looked very different. It was made up for a ball and I could make out shadows of what appeared to be other people dancing. However the song they were dancing too was one that struck a familiar cord with me.*

~I know I've heard this song somewhere before. But... where?~

*The song was a waltz that much I could tell and it sounded so familiar but I really couldn't place where I had heard it before. As I watched the shadows move in a graceful sway and rhythm someone came up to me with their hand out stretched as if they were asking me to dance with them.

I took their hand however I couldn't really make out who it was. The candle light was so low I was afraid I would go to fall over their feet. I didn't know anything about dancing at all let alone any kind of waltz. If anything this would get a laugh out of everyone that was there. When the song started up again I listened to it very carefully as my mystery partner and I danced to it. As we did I remembered where I had herded the song before.*

~Wait... now I know this song. It's Haunted Carousel from the Nox Arcana album Carnival of Lost Souls. But why would that song... be played here? That makes no sense.~

*I looked around within the low candle light and got the sense that something was very, very wrong. The song ended and re-started. It was like someone had it on repeat. Looking around more I tried to focus my eyes on the other dancers around us. I could make out dresses however they looked... rather tattered and torn.

I tried to trick my partner to getting a little closer to a couple that was about 15 feet away from us but I was glued to where they were twirling me. By the time the song started up for a third time I was getting rather dizzy and wanted to let whoever it was go. In order to keep myself from getting sick I turned my attention towards my dance partner instead.

I couldn't make out anything about them. The light was just too low and if they were trying to talk to me the song was the only thing I could hear. As we turned I thought I saw long hair flow behind them. However it wasn't like Grell's long red hair. No even in this really dim light I could make out gray.

Soon the dim light grew a little brighter. It was just enough for me to make out the floor under it. Looking around I still couldn't make out any of the other dancers but I could see their dresses now. I was horrified by what I saw. Their dresses and suites where old, tattered, and spots of dirt and mud on them. Now I caught the scent of decay in the air.

The fourth time the song started up again I looked around frantic as the light grew a little brighter. The other dancers looked like they had all been dead for various degrees of time. Somewhere skeletons, others had flesh slowly rotting from their corpses. My heart started to pound with pure fear.*

~This... this is a ball for the dead! I've got to get out of here! ~

*I shut my eyes tightly and tried to yank away from my partner. I was too terrified to even look at them knowing what I might be dancing with. However I felt my wrist being held firm. That's when I felt the lower part of my flesh being cut. I opened one eye to peek to see what had cut me. On my left wrist I saw long black nails holding onto me tightly.

I looked wondering who in the hell it was that had me in this deathly waltz. I saw someone I had never seen in any of my other dreams. With gray bangs covering his face I could see he was wearing all black, including an incredibly long, black top hat and a long, gray scarf across his chest, with it knotted by his hips. I could also make out a noticeable scar across his face, neck, and left pinky finger which he was using to grip my wrist with. I felt myself wanting to scream as I yanked myself away and started to make a mad dash for the front door.

I sat up in the bed shaking. That song still ringing in my head and terrible smell lingered in my nose. I shook my head and I started to put my hands on my head. Grell walked over to my bed and softy shook my shoulder. I almost screamed until I felt myself snap out it. Breathing hard I took a deep breath in let it out and laid my head back against the head bored.*

"Doll? Are you okay?"

Y-yeah I'm fine. Just... a really weird dream that's all. Nothing to worry about.

"Nothing huh? You don't look like it's nothing to worry about."

I swear its fine. Now get the pumps. I'm going to get you home tonight if possible.

*Shrugging he stood up and walked over to gather the pumps. I stood up slowly and looked at my wrist. For a moment I thought I saw what looked like three cut marks from where the guy in the dream had grabbed me. But the moment I shut my eyes tightly and opened them again they were gone. It was nothing more than a dream and yet... this one made me the most freaked out. Out of everyone else I met in my dreams why did he scare me so much?

It's just my mind over reacting that's got to be it. That is the only thing that makes sense to me. I looked towards the clock and saw it was 7 pm. We had some day light left as I still didn't feel all that great about going into the woods at night. Once I saw he had the pumps I nodded and headed towards the door.*

Do you think you could carry me up the last step?

"Sure thing doll."

*That's when he flashed another grin towards me. What in the hell was that for? Surely he doesn't like me all that much. I mean I was nothing more than a fragile human to him so he kept telling me. So why even brother. Either way I tried not to think about it too much as we made our way towards the house. The woods slowly got darker with each step we took. The light was fading fast and I tried my best to keep myself from thinking about that dream. I was already freaked and Grell could see it, no matter how hard I tried to see it. I could only guess what he was thinking right at this moment but in all honesty I sure as hell didn't want to know.

When we got to the front door and went back inside I felt a chill run up my spine and I looked around. I yanked out my meter out of my pocket and turned it on. The same spike of 1.6 was there only I heard what I thought to be some kind of ghostly howl. I couldn't help but look around a little afraid. It was probably the wind combined with my nerves. Carefully we climbed the stairs and as I asked he carried me up the last broken step as cupped my shirt to hold the pumps. He set me down once we in the hallway and he took the pumps back out and continued to carry them as we walked down the hallway and into the last room with the highest spike I found today was.*

Okay set the pumps down here in a ring. Then I'm going to switch them on and we will have to see what happens from there. Just keep your fingers crossed this works.

*Grell did as I asked and once he was done took a few steps back. I went through, flipped on each switch, and went to stand next to him. I looked at my meter as the spike started to climb.*

The spike is getting higher. This has got to be it!

*Soon the spike read a 20.6 which was really high as we both heard what sounded like static coming from the middle of the room.*

"What is that noise?"

I have no idea!

*The sound of the static got louder and louder until we saw what looked like a small glowing tornado swirling around between all three pumps. The bigger it got the brighter the glow. It had an orange tent to it as it slowly started to engulf the whole room.*

"Is this the vortex?"

It's got to be! Now's your chance! Go!

"What about you?"

Don't you worry about me! You're going to go back to your own time!

*However before anyone could say anything the orange swirling tornado of energy got taller, thicker and began to spin faster and the glow covered the whole house. I looked around and saw Grell was gone. I had to get out of there before I was sucked into his time. I turned to bolt out of the room with the energy tornado quickly spreading out beyond the pumps. I reached the stairs and jumped over the broken step and started to run down the rest when I felt the edge of the vortex touch the back of my shirt. I didn't look back instead I screamed as the vortex sucked me into it. The last thing I remember was landing on the soft grass below me. I hit with a hard thud and felt myself being knocked out.*

"Grell who on earth is that?"

"Doll!"

"Doll? Really? That is some name."

"Oh come on Bessie darling if it wasn't for her I wouldn't even be here to see you again."

"And I would have preferred it that way. What is her real name?"

"It's Kelly."

"Well we just can't leave her out here. Come on and help me bring her inside."

*Slowly I opened my eyes and found myself in a large looking room. My head was throbbing with pain and I could smell the sweet scent of tea in the air. I started to sit up when I felt someone softy push me back down.*

H-hey...

"Take it easy doll. You got quite the nasty bump."

Psycho?...

"Hey! What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"I think that name seems to suite you."

"Cold as always aren't you, Bessie. That is one of those things I just love about you."

Bessie?... wait... Where am I?

"Hello there Miss. It seems you took quite the fall."

*I looked around the room trying to figure out who it was that was talking to me. When I looked over to my right I could see a very tall handsome looking gentleman with short black hair. He had deep red eyes and pale skin. He was wearing an outfit I had seen before and my mind recalled the dreams I had. He must have been the face I couldn't see due to the glare of the sun.*

Jeeves?...

"Jeeves? Oh no doll this is Bessie."

"My name is Sebastian and I am the butler of the Phamtonhives. It's very nice to meet you though I wish it could be under different conditions."

Wait...how...

"Please you just rest here Miss Kelly."

But Jeeves...

*I laid my head back against the pillow trying to figure things out however with my head throbbing like it was I soon fell fast asleep.*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

*I slept for a few hours I couldn't really say for how long. Soon I awoke to find myself alone in what I thought to be the Judges room back at the plantation. I sat up slowly and reached over the side to grab my overnight bag. I wanted take some more Aspirin in hopes of getting my head to stop pounding like it did. When I couldn't find it on the right I crawled over to the other side and started looking for it on the left.*

Huh? Where... is my overnight bag? I thought... I thought I kept it right here next to my bed so psycho wouldn't snoop around to find my journal. That's strange. Did I move it without noticing? Maybe I kicked it under the bed.

*As I started to get up to look for it a soft knock was herd at the door. Looking around I saw something strange about the room in general. I didn't see a side door and the front door was now on the left, not the right. The room was big but I didn't see a sitting room. Nor did I see a door that lead to the bathroom, a TV, a clock, and most importantly my laptop.*

Hey! Where is my laptop! Where is my overnight bag! Ouch!

*I gripped my pounding head trying to get it stop and it only got worse when I shouted. That's when the door to my left opened softy. In walked a maid. She had on glasses and a typical maid's outfit; blue dress with matching buttons and white pinafore with ruffles around the shoulders. She was also wearing a lacy frill in her hair, brown laced-up, knee-high boots, and long, black stockings that are held up with a garter belt.

I looked at her very puzzled but I also got a feeling I was no longer in New Orleans, let alone the US. She smiled softy and almost tripped on her own shoes as she walked in more. However she managed to catch herself and stood up straight. The way she acted reminded me of Lucy from I love Lucy*

Ummm who are you? And where in the hell am I?

"Hello there. My name is Mey-Rin. It's nice to meet you Miss Kelly that it is."

Hey... how did you...?

"Oh you mustn't talk or move too much. From what I understand from Mr. Sebastian you took quite the fall."

Sebastian?

*A side from accent which only seem to make my headache a lot worse than me yelling my mind thought back to the other two people who were in this room before she was.*

Oh right. Jeeves.

"Jeeves? I don't know who that is."

Hey, where's psycho?

"Psycho? I don't know who you're talking about."

"Mey, I really don't think it's wise to question her too much."

*As the maid turn to look I saw her cheeks grow hot with a blush as the butler I had seen from earlier walk in. He was pushing a small cart that had a silver tray upon it. On the tray were a tea pot, a small bowl of sugar, and a tea cup. I was curious as to who he was going to give that to sense I wasn't a tea person.*

"Nice to see you awake Miss Kelly. We've been quite worried about you ever sense you fell that distance from the sky."

Worried? Wait, where am I?

"You're at the Phantomhive manor."

Okay and what year is it?

"1888. You don't have to explain anything. Grell told me everything that happened before he left."

Left? Oh. Right. I got psycho home so... it only makes sense he goes back...to where ever his actual home is. So then you know everything about the energy vortex.

"Miss Kelly why do you call him that?"

*The maid asked looking at me.*

What psycho?

"Yes I'm curious as well."

*Replied the raven haired butler who still seemed rather pleased by it.*

Well that's an easy answer. I mean just look at how he acts. I thought that nickname was perfect for him. Sort of like me wanting to call you Jeeves and you Lucy.

"Umm... It's Mey, Not Lucy."

I know. It's just you kind of act like someone from an old 1950s show called I love Lucy.

*I told her pulling my knees up to my chest even though they were still under the lush quilt and thin sheets.*

"Well I for one am inclined to agree with you. Grell is quite revolting. Here you are Miss Kelly. Its Cherry Blossom Tea."

*I looked at the butler as he sat it down next to me. While the sent did smell good I looked around."

Umm do you have any Cherry Doctor Pepper or any other kind of soda?  
"Soda?"

*The maid looked at me very confused and the butler shook his head.*

"I'm afraid not Miss Kelly. Things like that don't exist in our time. However this was as close as we could get."

*I took the tea cup and took a small sip of the bright red contents inside. It was very sweet and even though it was warm it didn't fell like it was coating the back of my throat like a warm soda did.*

Thank you. It's sweet. I guess until I get back home I'll have to make do with what I have.

"I'm glad you like it Miss Kelly. That I am."

*Mey said with a bright smile of her face. I got the feeling that as clumsy as she looks she was the one who picked out the tea for me. I nodded softy towards her trying to return the smile but it wasn't working all that grate.*

"It's getting late so you just sleep here tonight and tomorrow we will go into town to get you some more appropriate clothes."

*Sebastian said. Looking up at the butler I felt my jaw drop lightly. I sat the tea cup down so I wouldn't make a mess and deiced to protest against it.*

Whoa now wait a second. You mean like a dress?

"But of course."

*The butler said with a smooth voice.*

Now hold on for a moment here. Not that I'm being ungrateful or anything but seriously? I don't do the whole dress thing. It's not me or my style.

"I think you would look lovely in one."

*Sebastian smiled and it lit up my room. I felt a little flattered but, I didn't like the idea of wearing a dress when I was fine with what I had. I only wished I had my overnight bag with me. However I shook my head.*

I'm really sorry you two but...dresses and me do not mix. I don't like felling so confided. I like being able to move about freely and dresses just restrict my movement.

"Oh now don't be silly Miss Kelly. I'm sure you'll like them once you get used to them that I am."

*I glanced at the maid and fought the urge to roll my eyes.*

Yeah... thanks Lucy

"Umm... It's Mey. Not Lucy."

"Well we should let you get some rest. Good night Miss Kelly."

*They both left and I slowly got out of my bed walking around the room. I was stuck in 1888. I could have sworn I made it out of the house in time. Then again, seeing myself here only led me to believe that the vortex sucked me up. Then what happened to the all that energy sense the pumps where left on? I sighed deeply, walking back over my bed and sat down on the edge. Everything I had aside from the clothes on my back was gone.*

Those dreams I had before I came here. They were a warning of what was going to happen. Damn it! I knew I should have just had that psycho go into the house by himself! Now I'm stuck in a year I don't know a thing about it!

*I punched the thick quilts and felt my head pound really hard. Gripping the top of my hair I laid back on the bed, rolling over and started to cry.*

I want to go home!

*I cried more and more until I fell asleep. It was the first time in years I had done that. My body though as deep in sleep as it may have been was still sprawled out across the blankets. Sebastian who was making his final rounds around the house had walked my room, peeking in to check on me. When he saw where I was, he sighed deeply and walked in carrying a candelabra that had five lit candles on it. He sat it down on the night stand next to my bed and proceeded to lift me up and tuck me back under the blankets. As he did though he could hear me faintly whisper something.

I was in dream land after all so he tried not to overhear me. However I got a little louder which peeked his curiosity. Bending down he listened to what I was saying which only caused his lips to curl up into a wicked little smile. He picked up candelabra and once again left my room.

The sun soon rose on the next morning. I slowly opened my eyes and started to sit up when I noticed I was somehow backing under the blankets. It was strange sense I don't remember getting back into bed but I shrugged off thinking I did but was only too tired to really notice. My head ace was gone and a side from my back hurting a little I managed to pull myself to my feet. Warm sun rays poured in threw my window as I placed my hand on the glass. A song I hadn't listen to in years was playing threw my head. The way I was feeling I knew it was very appropriate.*

I'm a survivor  
I'm not goin' to give up  
I'm not goin' stop  
I'm goin' work harder

I'm a survivor  
I'm goanna make it  
I will survive  
Keep on survivin'

*God how long had it been sense I heard Survivor by Destiny's Child? At least 01 I think. Yet now it pops into my head. Then again due to this disastrous thing I had gotten myself into it made sense. I heard another soft knock on the door. Turning to look I could see it was Sebastian carrying a small tray that held a tea pot and a cup filled of what I took to be more Cherry Blossom tea.*

"Ahh Good Morning Miss Kelly. It's good to see you up and about."

Yeah morning Jeeves

"How are you felling? Better today I hope."

I'll be fine. I just need to find a vortex to get me home. However without my EMF Pumps or EMF reader this is going to be very hard. I'm going have to rely on my body alone to act like a sensor.

"Well that can take quite a while. As long as your here you might want to conform to our ways just so people won't ask questions."

That is what I was dreading

"Dreading?"

Well I mean think about it. I'm from a time where I could wear what I have on and not have to worry about people thinking weird thoughts in their head. Hell even psycho thought I looked like a street walker.

"Well your clothes are a bit strange."

It's just a long tank top and some Daisy Dukes shorts. Nothing too strange about it.

*Sebastian just looked at me simply before he went about to finish what he was saying.*

"I have arranged for a carriage to take you into town today with Mey to have you fitted for your dresses. My master and I will be coming along, of course, as we have our own business to take care of."

Huh? Master?

"Now if you will head down stairs with me you can meet the young lord for yourself."

Umm okay.

*The idea of him having a young master still hadn't fully registered with me yet. Then again when did anything in this place fully register within my mind. I might as well get used to it. I took a sip of the sweet tea and followed him down the long hallway and down the stairs.

Standing at the bottom was the same young man I had seen from my two dreams, only this time I could see him more clearly now. He had a blue eye and dark navy hair. He was wearing a fancy looking suite and an eye patch on his right eye. I was curious as to what happened to his eye but I didn't want to ask.*

Hi there little man

*I said trying to smile. He looked at me puzzled by my words.*

"My name is Ceil PhantomHive. Not little man. I'm pleased to meet you Miss Kelly. While I don't quite understand fully as to how you got here I am glad to know that you aren't very hurt due to your fall."

Okay question... how high was my fall?

"No one is quite sure Miss Kelly. From what Grell and I saw it was a good 5 to 10 feet right from the sky."

*The butler answered flatly*

Well I'm glad I wasn't killed that's for sure.

"Miss Kelly, it has come to my understanding that those are the only clothes you have at this time, correct?"

*Ceil asked as just continuing on as if what I said was not of really much importance.*

Y-yeah. I don't think the vortex spread out far enough to bring my overnight bag as well as my car to me. But I do wonder what happened when I came here. As far as I know the pumps where still left on. It doesn't make any sense as to why nothing else from my time was sucked into it.

"That doesn't seem to matter now. We are going into town to have some dresses made for you. While Sebastian has told me if your dislike for the idea, it really will be much easier for you to blend in until you are able to return to your own time."

I don't know little man. I mean...

"Come Miss Kelly. The carriage is here."

*Sebastian said now in a more pleasant tone as he held open the front door.*

A-alright Jeeves.

"And please stop calling me Jeeves."

S-sorry. I can't help it.

*I had no choice but to follow them. I didn't know why but I got the felling Sebastian was about as strong as Grell if not more so. The butler held the door open to the carriage as Ceil got in. Mey climbed to the top near the driver. I took a quick glance up at him. He was very young looking and had short, messy, strawberry-blond hair, which he kept clipped back with 5 red bobby pins, two on his right and three on his left. He also has large, turquoise green eyes, and pale skin. I saw a straw hat, a plain top with red piping around the collar and plaid pants along with black knee-high boots. He looked at me and gave a friendly smile followed by a short wave. I smiled and waved back as I saw the butler hold out his hand for me.*

Hey that's alright. I can get in and out on my own.

"But Miss Kelly."

Really, shivery is pretty much dead in my time and I don't want to get spoiled by something that has long sense died out by the 21st century.

*I got in and so did the butler who closed the door behind me. I could hear the whip crack and soon we were pulling out of the drive way. Ceil who looked bored looked out the window. I sighed softy and looked out the other window.*

You know if we had my car we would have gotten there a lot faster. I just don't understand what happened after I left. Unless someone else was there and could flip the pumps off or moved them there was no way it could have stopped on its own.

*My mind thought back to the last image I had of being in the house. I was running down the creaky hallway, the massive orange swirling tornado was spreading quickly. I jumped over the step that I had broken and I started to run down the rest of the stairs until the back of my shirt was touched by the vortex.*

It was spreading way too quickly to stop, that's why I was sucked into it. I had just reached the stairs when the back of my shirt was touched. Next thing I know I'm awaking up in that room you had me staying in.

"Well no one can say for sure what happened after you left Miss Kelly. It really might have stopped on its own. How did those... pumps of yours work?"

*Sebastian question, curious about what they did.*

EMF pumps give off electromagnetic energy. It's what ghost hunters use in order to get paranormal evidence.

"Ghost hunters huh?"

*I looked at Ceil who looked at me. It seemed that caught his interest.*

Well yeah. There are tons of shows on about that kind of thing. I've always had a love for the paranormal ever sense I was little. That's why I took it up as hobby for when I wasn't working or studying.

*It wasn't too long before we arrived at the city. Looking out the window I could see cobbled stone streets and street lamps that had candles in them. If I didn't know any better I would swear I was in a period movie. Women in long fancy dresses walked along the sidewalks and little shops sat along the corners as well as other old looking buildings. The carriage parked and the butler got out first, holding the door open for two of us. I got out though not really wanting to but Sebastian helped me out anyway, Ceil got after me as the butler closed the door. I looked around in pure awe. Mey came down from the driver's seat and stood beside me, looking very excited. I got the feeling she didn't get to come into the city too often.*

"Right this way Miss Kelly. The dress shop is over here that it is."

A-alright

*I followed Mey to the shop she was talking about. The little bell up at the top of the door rang as we walked inside. It was large with rows up on rows of colored cloth. There was an old fashion looking sewing machine that sat off in another room in the back to the right. I felt almost too afraid to touch anything for fear of it falling apart on me.

A young looking lady came out to greet the maid and me. We both smiled but inside I was screaming Hell no! I am so out of here! But I just smiled and bared it. I really didn't know how long I was going to be here so I had no choice but to stick it out.

I was fitted for some corsets then we picked out the colors. Earth tones always looked best on me due to my red hair but at Mey's instances I also picked out one red color. As we waited for the dresses to be made, I went outside to have a look around.

I know I was going to get looks due to my shorts and tank top but I really wanted to explore this place. I walked outside and breathed in the air. It wasn't at all like what I thought it would be; in fact I could smell the, what is now known as smog, instead of fog. Ahh the joys of 18th century London. I did my best not to breathe so deeply and started to walk down the street.

Of course without my GPS I really had no idea as to where I was going so I let my feet take me where they felt like walking. I kept going down the side walk, looking at all the little stands that where around. After making a few left and right turns I got the feeling I was a long way from the dress shop.*

Oh man where am I now? Why do I get the feeling I just got myself majorly lost?

*I walked a little more until I came across a strange looking shop. It was sort of out the way and didn't look like any of the others I had passed. The sun was high in the sky now so I couldn't look up to see what kind of sign it had, if any due to the glare. The windows where dark and very dusty. I thought the place looked abounded due to all the cob webs that clung to the corners. Curious I walked up to it and placed my hands up against window on the front door.

Through the thick layer of dust I could make out a table, but hardly anything else senses it was so dark inside. I grew more and more curious so I reached down and took a hold of the door knob. The knob felt very cold to the touch despite it being so warm outside. My heart started to pick up in pace as I opened the door and walked inside. When my eyes somewhat adjusted to the darkness I could see what looked like rows of something.

I could almost make out a large shelf towards the back but I couldn't tell what was on it. As I looked around more I heard that song from my dream come back to my head, Haunted Carousel. Then the dream flooded my mind. The Ball for the dead. I heard a creepy giggling coming from the darkness as I pressed myself up against the door.*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

*I looked around my eyes now fully adjusted to the darkness inside this place though I still wasn't sure where the giggling was coming from. As I searched more details came into focus. I could see anatomy dolls sitting along a table on the right as well as drawings up on the walls, skeletons hung from stands in the back next to a very large self that looked like they had jars full of human organs. I could hear something that sounded like a lid of some sort being moved. Swallowing hard my hand gripped the door knob as it shook lightly making sure I was able to bolt out of this place whatever it was.*

"Welcome, dearie."

*My eyes looked towards the sound as much as they were able to. Only to see what looked like a coffin lid being moved. Creepier laughing was herd as the lid was finally pushed off. From inside the large looking black coffin that stood upwards in front of the shelf was the same person I had seen in my dream. The only thing I could see clearly now besides him was his eyes which where a bright lime green. Unlike in my dream where I really couldn't see them at all hardly. My heart was racing now and I could feel my chest starting to heave with pure fear.*

"Did you come to see what it's like to sleep in one of me coffins?"

*I felt my face drain of color at that question and I shook my head quickly.*

N-n-no t-thanks. W-who are you?

"I was about to ask you the same question. It's not very often I get live visitors in my shop."

*He said placing the lid back and looking at me with a twisted looking grin on his face.*

S-shop? I thought...this place was abounded.

"Oh no dearie you quite wrong."

*He grinned more and started to take a few steps closer to me.*

Y-yeah I can see that. So well I'm... just going to leave now see ya!

*I turned the door knob all the way, nearly falling outside. I managed to stay on my feet and bolted back down the same street I had walked on. I had no idea who it was I ran into but I never wanted to go back into that place again. That guy for some reason gave me the felling I was lucky enough to make it out of there alive. If anything he was majorly high on the creep factor. I made a few left and right turns and ran right smack into the maid, who fell upon my impact with her. Breathing hard, I sat up and scurried as far back against the side of a wall of a nearby building as I could. Mey who climbed back to her feet and finished dusting herself off looked at me with grate concern.*

"Miss Kelly, are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost that you have."

No it was much worse than that.

"Worse than that?"

Have you ever heard of the horror movie called Saw?

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

I..I..I think I just met the newest member of the Jigsaw group! You can't let him get me Lucy! I don't want to be kidnapped by someone in a pig mask and put in a trap I will never be able to get out of!

"Mey what is going on? Have you found her yet?"

*Sebastian asked hearing all the noise. He approached the both of us and looked at me full of bewilderment.*

"Mr. Sebastian I found her sir that I did. Though, she seems to have gotten spooked by something called Jigsaw."

"Jigsaw? What is that?"

"I'm not really sure. However I think it might really scary if she's acting like that."

"Miss Kelly it's alright your safe now. Now tell me what is this Jigsaw person."

*The dark haired butler asked me, extending his hand to help me up. I took it and somehow managed to stand up but I was still shaking slightly. I tried to force myself to stop however I couldn't no matter how hard I tired.*

Jigsaw? He's a guy who loves to kidnap people using a pig mask and put them in all kinds of traps. His other lackeys Amanda and Hoffman they didn't pass his test and where both killed, leaving Dr. Gordon the only one who actually lived aside from a few others. Dr. Gordon was the first.

*I knew I must have sounded like I had lost my mind. Then again after what I just encountered I very well might have. You would think with my love of horror movies and ghost stories that seeing something like what I just did wouldn't faze me. But putting that together along that that terrible dream well I had more than one reason to be so visibly shaken.*

"I see and how was it that this Dr. Gordon lived?"

*Sebastian asked.*

He sawed off his own foot duh!

*I snapped back at him.*

"That does sound scary. Miss Kelly, are you sure of what you saw?"

*Mey wondered slowly rubbing my back in hopes of getting me to calm down.*

Of course I was Mey! Trust me that... Creepy Jigsaw I ran into back there gave me the feeling I was lucky to make it out of that place alive. However, what if he comes after me since I found the new layer? What if he sends a new lackey?

"What if she's right, Mr. Sebastian. We should get her out of here right away."

"Indeed. Mey you and Miss Kelly head back to the carriage I'm going to go confront this Creepy Jigsaw."

*I felt my jaw drop. I knew it was downright dumb to take on someone like Jigsaw in the movie. But this wasn't Hollywood. If it was a bad idea to go after a killer like that in pure fiction then it was a real bad idea to go after something like that thing I saw in real life.*

Are you out of your mind Jeeves! You have no idea what all Jigsaw can do! Trust me!

"Now, now, Miss Kelly. I'm sure I'll be able to handle whatever this Creepy Jigsaw can throw at me. Mey if you would be so kind."

"Yes. Come on Miss Kelly. I wouldn't worry about Mr. Sebastian. He can pretty much handle himself that he can."

*Mey took me back to the carriage where Ceil was already waiting inside looking bored, until he laid his eye on me.*

"Mey what happened?"

*Ceil asked helping me climb into the carriage.*

"Miss Kelly ran into something really scary and Mr. Sebastian went to go have a look."

"Something scary? What was it?"

Creepy Jigsaw...

"Huh? Creepy Jigsaw?"

"Go on and tell the master Miss Kelly. He might be able to help."

*Mey said sitting down next to me. The butler retraced my steps from where he thought I might have run. When he turned down the street that lead to the Undertaker's shop he sighed softy, shaking his head. The door was still wide open and swinging lightly in the wind. Never the less he knew he was going have to explain my behavior to his young master's informant and at least apologize for my terrible and irrational actions. In the carriage I was laying my head back against the seat trying my best to get my thoughts together. After a few moments of calming my heart down I looked at Ceil and Mey and started to tell them everything I knew from watching all seven Saw movies.*

Jigsaw is pretty much a serial killer in a very popular movie franchise. He kidnaps people and puts them in traps. In the first movie he had two people chained in a dirty bathroom. The only way out was to saw your own foot off. In the second movie he had someone dive into a pit of dirty needles just to dig out a key, the third he had someone travel down long dark hallways to different rooms where someone was either frozen to death, almost drowned in a vat of ground up pig goo, or had their limbs twisted all the way around.

In the fourth a cop had to figure out which people to save and which people didn't. In the end the last door he went threw had someone get their head smashed in by two large ice blocks. The fifth 5 people were put to the test where one wound up getting their head cut off with a v shaped blade. The sixth he had people tied to a merry go round and the person having to save them had to let his fingers get crushed, otherwise one by one when the merry go round stopped they were shot with a shot gun. And in the final one someone who had never been in a trap but boasting that he had been was put to the test. He too wound up dying by the end.

*I looked at the two when I was finished. Mey looked as white I did and Ceil seemed to be in shock. I laid my head back once more and looked out the window.*

You see why I'm scared now. I don't want to be faced with any of those or any other kinds of traps this Jigsaw might come up with.

*Back in the shop the butler took a little sip of tea as he explained for my actions and what happened. The Undertaker seemed to be satisfied and very intrigued by my reaction.*

"I do apologize for Miss Kelly's reactions."

*Sebastian said, sitting the beaker full of tea down on a coffin before looking back up him.*

"Well, I wondered why the dearie looked, and acted so strange. Now that I know I'll try not to scare too much should I ever see her again."

*The undertaker stated with another grin on his face as he opened a small urn full of white bone shaped cookies. He took a bite of one and sat down on a chair behind a large looking desk.*

"I really don't think you have to worry about that."

*The butler said felling his eyes narrow slightly.*

"She won't head back this way for quite some time. Miss Kelly seems to think you're someone named Creepy Jigsaw."

"Creepy Jigsaw? I can't say I have ever heard of someone like that before."

*The undertaker replied, placing one of his long black nails to chin as if he was trying to think of anyone he knew from the underworld with that name. However nothing came to mind.*

"Apparently in her time it's someone who likes to kidnap people using a pig mask and put them in various traps. Making them have to do things such as sawing their own foot off just to get away."

"How inserting."

*He said giggling another creepy giggle and crossing his hands together in front of his chin with another wide twisted looking grin. It felt like hours before Sebastian returned to the carriage but it had only been 5mins if not less. When the door opened Mey got out and climbed up into the driver's seat and the butler got in closing the door. Ceil looked at him with a serious look upon his face. I wondered why this kid who couldn't be more than 13 wasn't out having fun like so many other kids. He looked way too serious and I really thought he needed to get out more.*

"Did you take care of this Creepy Jigsaw?"

"Of course my young lord."

*Sebastian said with a calming tone as he looked at me.*

"You don't need to worry Miss Kelly. He won't be troubling you anymore."

*The ride back to the manor was a quite one. I kept looking out the window wondering if Jeeves really meant what he said about taking care of Creepy Jigsaw. From within the windows reflection I could still see flashes of that horrible nightmare that showed me actually dancing with him. I shivered greatly and shut my eyes tightly to make the terrible images vanish. I jumped when I felt a very light touch on my shoulder as my head looked back only to see Sebastian with a soft smile on his face. Nothing was said but I got the feeling he knew about my nightmare for some reason. That feeling alone was enough to set me more on edge than I already felt.

It took about an hour up to an hour and half by my best guess to arrive back to the manor. I helped carry up the bags that held my dresses. Sebastian said I didn't have to but I wanted to anyway. I told him that in my time I was used to doing everything by myself and I still refused to get spoiled by any kind of shivery. I was a very independent women and I was going to stay that way no matter what time period I was in.

Up in my room I changed into one of the dresses. Sense they didn't have any hand maidens to help I asked Mey to spot me just in case I was tiring something wrong. I had never worn a corset before so Mey helped me tie up the strings in the back. I told her she didn't have too and I managed to tie the final string myself. Getting into the rest of the dress was easy after that part. I really wasn't one for boots or heels so I slid my tennis shoes back on. I wasn't too worried sense my dress was so long I was sure no one was going to look under it. Then I slipped on long gloves as the final touch. I told Mey I didn't want these sense I didn't like gloves either. However she must have gotten this one pair to match this dress. I stepped out from behind a chancing screen in a long dark red dress that looked like it was from a noble family. Mey smiled happily as she told me to sit down in the chair that faced a mirror. She brushed out my long red hair, braided it, and twisted it around to make a bun. I had to admit I thought I did look rather nice. But I couldn't them see that.*

I look like I'm about to go prom.

"Prom? What's that?"

It's something kids in high school do. They wear fancy looking dresses for the night and go out to dance with their fellow class mates.

"That sounds a lot like a ball Miss Kelly. It also sounds like fun."

Yeah, both of mine where fun. Okay, let's go down stairs. Though I'll admit this I seriously don't like wearing this thing. I fell so caged.

"You'll be fine Miss Kelly that you will."

*Mey walked out into the hallway first and I felt my left arm softy grip on my right. I felt so nervous wearing this thing I wasn't really sure if I could even walk in it or not. She looked at me and had become a little worried as I stood within the door frame way of my room. I just couldn't do this and I was going put my foot down on it.*

"What's wrong Miss Kelly?"

Mey...I don't want to wear this dress. I'm not going down there and no one can make me change my mind on that either.

"But Miss Kelly..."

*I quickly closed the door in her face and locked it. I felt so confided in this I had to get out of it. I started to head back over to the changing screen when I heard the door unlock. I knew the maid didn't have a key so that just left Jeeves. I headed over to the window placing my hand upon the glass. The butler walked in with the maid next to him. However seeing I still in the dress he told Mey to go wait outside and he would handle this.*

"Miss Kelly?"

*Reaching inside my dress I pulled out my charm and gripped it tightly in my hands. Sebastian walked over to me and blinked seeing me squeezing something so hard in my hands.*

"Miss Kelly what's wrong?"

I can't help it. I fell so caged in this thing. I'm not going down there. Not in this.

"What is that in your hands?"

What... this?

*Slowly I opened my hands and turned to show him the small red cloth pouch that was tied off at the end by the leather string around my neck. He looked at puzzled and I felt myself slightly become less stubborn seeing it.*

I got this back in my time at a voodoo shop. The lady that gave it to me said wearing it would lead me to the one whom my heart truly desires. That night strangely enough is when I ran into Grell at the graveyard I was ghost hunting at.

"I see, well that makes sense then."

*The butler said looking at me. I looked back at him wondering what he meant by his words.*

Huh? Makes sense? What are you talking about?

"Last night I overheard you talking in your sleep. Tell me Miss Kelly do you like him?"

*My jaw dropped. I didn't get how I wound up tucked under my blankets this morning but hearing him ask me that I took it to mean he must have come in later that night and put me back in my bed. I quickly shook my head and walked past him so he couldn't see my cheeks get red.*

What? No way! What in the hell makes you think I could ever like anyone that is like a cross between Norman Bates and Charles Manson?

*I snapped, placing the cloth pouch back under the dress and crossing my arms.*

"I heard you admit how much you did and wished you could be with him."

*Why did it suddenly feel like I just had a 50 pound weight drop right on my head? The butler was onto me and he knew it to. I gulped hard and tried to play it off like it was nothing.*

Well you're wrong. I could never and would never like anyone like him.

*I said trying to sound cool as a cucumber.*

"I hear the secrets that you keep when you're talking in your sleep. If what you're telling me isn't true I can always mention it the next time I see him."

*I turned and faced him with my heart about to drop down to my feet. He has got to be joking right? No. This guy doesn't look like he would kid and joke around about something like that. He started to leave and I felt terrified he would in fact say something.*

Hey! Wait a moment!

*I said and grabbed his arm. He turned and looked at me with those deep red eyes. He was very serious about telling Grell whatever he heard me in say in my sleep last night. I couldn't let that happen so I deiced to ask him what I could do in trade so he wouldn't say anything.*

What will take to keep your mouth shut? I mean it I'll do anything. Just help a girl out here.

*Sebastian's lips curled into a wicked little smile as. He saw pure desperation in my eyes, and came up with an idea he knew I wouldn't like however it was a fair trade for him to make.*

"Alright then Miss Kelly. Until you find a vortex that will take you home you must wear the dresses my master bought you without complaint. Otherwise I'll tell Grell everything."

*I hated this. He was using this to his advantage and I was being blackmailed. Sighing I let the butler's arm go. I never thought I would stoop so low and the fact Sebastian knew made it only worse. Now I had to play this sick little game just to make sure nothing was said.*

Alright deal. I can't believe your blackmailing me with that info you have. That is if you're even telling me the truth. I mean what reason do I have to know if you're telling me a lie or not?

"Miss Kelly. I can a sure you I have no reason to lie to you or to anyone. If you really don't believe me I can go and find him and tell him right now."

No! Don't please...its fine.

"Good then I take it you won't try to test me anymore."

*I looked down. There was no way of backing out of it now. From now until I got home I was going to be under his watchful eyes. It made me think back to that night when I first walked into the grave yard. The eyes of the ravens would follow me with each step I took. First them and now this.*

No...I won't.

"Now follow me. My master's Fiancée here and I think it would be nice for you to meet her."

*Following the butler down the stairs I could see Mey who smiled seeing me actually still wearing the dress. Ceil turned and gave a very light smile and nodded approvingly.*

"Lizzy this is Miss Kelly. She is a friend of Mey's from out of town. She will be staying with us for a few days."

"Hello it's nice to meet you Miss Kelly. I do love your dress it's so cute."

*Now I remember her. She was the young girl I saw in my other two dreams. Her voice was high pitched but I put on a smile for her knowing that Sebastian was watching. I had asked him if there was anything I could do to keep him quite. I just didn't think it would be something as awful as wearing a dress.*

Thank you Lizzy is it?

"This is Lady Elisabeth Miss Kelly. She is my master's cousin and betrothed."

*Sebastian with a small smile looking at me. I felt a long deep chill crawling up my spine. Last thing I wanted to do was make this guy mad.*

"But you can call me Lizzy if you like. Come on and tell me about yourself Miss Kelly. I'm curious to get to know you."

Well..umm...

*That's when Sebastian put his hand up to my ear.*

"Just make something up. She doesn't have to know the truth."

*I nodded as I walked up to the young girl.*

Well there's not a lot to know. I'm..just...

"Lady Elisabeth would you like to me make some tea and bring it out to the garden?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea Sebastian. Come Miss Kelly lets head outside."

*I had no idea where I was going but I followed Lizzy and Ceil down a long hallway that lead to a back door to a large and lavish garden full of white roses. I blinked looked around. The air around me was sweet and very relaxing. I sat down at the end of a round white table. Lizzy on my right and Ceil on my left. My dream was coming to life. That lead me to think the tea the butler was bringing out had to be that Cherry Blossom Tea.*

"Miss Kelly tell me about yourself."

Well..umm..Lizzy, I'm just visiting my friend Mey for a few short days. I have to head back home soon sense I have other things I need to be taking care of. It's nice to see her though. We write to each other a lot and she was very excited to hear of me coming to visit.

"That's wonderful. Having a friend like Miss Mey is a really nice."

Indeed. She has always been a good friend to me. Due to all my work I don't get to see her very often so it's nice just to be able to visit when I'm able.

"Ahh here is Sebastian with the tea and some cakes."

*I heard the sound of the cart being pushed and I looked behind me. Sure enough it was the same silver tray I saw in my dream. I sat there and tired not to look down but it was hard. As the tea and cakes where passed around the topic changed to other things. I really didn't pay much mind to it though and hardly touched the tea or cake. I lost my apatite when Sebastian told me he over herd me talking in my sleep.

No matter how hard I tired I just couldn't get that out of my mind. I felt my hand slowly start to rub the other under the table. I really had no idea if he was even telling me the truth. However, he did notice my mood and smiled softy. *

"Miss Kelly, are you felling home sick already?"

*I almost jumped hearing his voice and forced myself to look up.*

Well..A little yeah.

"Miss Kelly I'm sorry you're felling home sick."

Thanks, Lizzy. I'll be fine

"What can we do to cheer you up?"

*Elisabeth asked with a bright smile on her face. I could already tell she was thinking of ways to make me happy. She seemed like the person who would go to great lengths to cheer up anyone even if it was a total stranger such as myself.*

Really I'm fine. You don't need to trouble yourself I promise.

*I said and put on a smile.*


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

*Day soon changed into late evening. Lizzy had left to return to her own home as I stood on the front porch and waved bye. I for one was grateful she left so I could get out of this outfit. I never thought I would be so happy to send the days end. Looking up at the night sky a very soft smile crept across my face. Turning I went back inside and up the stairs to my room. Without any help I soon changed out of the red dress laying on the changing screen before getting back into my Daisy Dukes and Tank Top. I walked over to the window and looked outside. The grounds around the manor where now covered in a thick ink like blackness. I knew the others would be heading to bed soon so this gave me the perfect chance to head out and look for a vortex.

Sure I felt a little strange sneaking around the manor like this. However sense Sebastian knew my secret I had to be super careful. If you really thought about sense he was blackmailing me in every sense of the word I had pretty much become his servant. I was just grateful he didn't make me do other things as payment for keeping his mouth shut.

I found an old fashion lantern sitting in one of the many closets that where in this place. Sense no one was using it I was sure no one would mind if I borrowed it for a little while. I lit up the candle that was inside and carefully carried it down the stairs. I looked back once to make sure I wasn't being followed then dashed outside. The warmth of the night air made me feel kind of at home. The music of the crickets and cicadas that sounded threw out the grounds was almost sleep inducing.

But I forced myself to stay awake. I had to find a vortex sense I didn't want to stay in this time any longer than I had too. Keeping a steady pace I made my way towards the woods. I figured if I was able to get lucky enough to find a house that held a vortex once I might get lucky to find something at least similar or so I hoped.

I put the lantern out in front of me and used it as a flash light to the best of my ability. The light of a single candle that only admitted such a dim glow made everything within 2 or 3 feet in front of me almost impossible to see. Instead I kept in low to the ground to make sure my feet didn't entangled within above ground roots of nearby trees or fall prey to any holes that might be around.

Once deep within the woods I saw fog rolling around the ground and fought back a lump that was trying to build in the back of my throat. Sense I was using my left hand to hold the lantern I used my right to start felling around for any kind of energy. I kept the light straight out in front of me and my right hand out to the side.

When I heard a twig snap I turned quickly to look. However I didn't see anything moving nor did I hear anything moving. The fog was still rolling along the ground however I forced myself to keep going. It was more than likely some nocturnal animal that lived in the woods. However my mind couldn't help but think back to all the horror movies I love and all those stories I had read.*

I guess this will teach me to stay up late and read CreepyPasta. What if... things like The Rake or the Slender Man are real? No I can't think like that. All those stories are fake. They are not real. Just keep going and find that vortex!

*I pushed myself even deeper into the thick dense woods. The shadows from the trees seem to make strange and unfamiliar faces while their long branches that looked like skeletal hands danced in the wind that blew. I had to keep going. I couldn't let the sounds or shadows around stop me from finding what I was looking for. I could only guess how deep in the woods I was when I came to a small clearing. It was bathed in moon light and I could see what looked like some kind of white flowers that where in full bloom.

My legs starting to throb with all walking so I headed over to the clearing and sat down. The grass below me was soft and lush. The sweet scent of the flowers filled the air around me. The soft glow of the full moon above me added the perfect touch. I took a deep breath in and sat the lantern down next to me as I started to lie down on the grass below. Though I didn't plan on it I fell asleep.

Not too long afterwards I was awakened by the sound of another snapping twig. Shaken I sat up and looked around. Though I didn't see anything I got the feeling I was no longer alone in these woods. I reached inside my shirt and started to tug on my charm. I knew it wouldn't do anything but I felt too spooked to get up and make a run for it. Squeezing the pouch however took the edge off.*

H-hello? W-who's there?

*I called out but could only hear the soft hooting of owls in response. I knew I couldn't spend my time being scared when I had to find a way to get home. I gritted my teeth and deiced to ignore the twig snapping. I pulled myself to my feet to get back to my search. There wasn't a vortex here however my body started to gather goose bumps and the hair on my arms started to rise. That was a sign that I was in the presence of some kind of energy, most likely it being a spirit. I felt around more trying to get an idea of where it was coming from but I was having no luck. My foot stomped the ground below in total frustration.*

Damn it! Why did EMF meters have to be invented so much later in time? Alright just calm down and think. Spiritualism was a big thing back in this time. I'm sure of it. So think. Sense they didn't have any EMF readers what else would they use?

*I looked around at the trees before me sense I had enough moon light. As a soft summer wind blew, I saw two thin twigs high up off the ground slowly sway back and forth. The more I watched the more curious I got. When I looked down at their shadows I saw the twigs look like they were crossing over each other.*

That's it! Dowsing rods! Why didn't I think of that before? The twigs. If I can get up there to get them I can use them. I just need that thin pair to hold onto.

*I made my way over to the lowest branch of the tree that was closest to me. I gripped the branch tightly and used the rubber soles on the bottom of my shoes to slowly climb up the bark. Then I threw my left leg over the branch and pulled myself up. I used the other branches much like a ladder to climb up.

When I got to the branch with the thin twigs I could use as rods I reached out for them; stretching as far as I could. My fingertips barely touching them and I felt more determine. I got on my tip toes and reached out for them even more when I felt my grip starting to slip. I gulped hard but still kept reaching for them until I fell right out of the tree landing on the ground or so I thought.*

Ouch! ...Oh wait that didn't hurt at all. So... what did I land on?

*I got up to dust myself off and when I looked down I gasped loudly backing up against the tree in pure shock as Grell stood up.*

Psycho!

"What did I tell you about calling me that!"

*He snapped back at me bearing those shark teeth of his in a very angry sneer.*

I...I'm sorry. It's just... what in the hell are you doing out here?

*I questioned him wondering why he was out here in the middle of the night.*

"I came to check on you. Though I didn't think you would land on me like that."

*Grell replied, his voice now softer towards me sense I told him I was sorry for falling on him.*

I said I was sorry.

*I told him crossing my arms in my normal tone that always had a hint of being smart mouthed. I guessed by now he was used to it considering we had spent three days together trying to get him back to this time period.*

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

I'm looking for a vortex duh. What else would I be doing out in the woods in the middle of the night?

"Are you having any luck?"

No.

*I said sighing lightly as my arms dropped down to their sides.*

It's hard sense I don't have my EMF reader. I was going to take those really thin twigs down from up there to make a pair of dowsing rods...until I fell anyway.

*I continued as I turned my back towards him and looked up at the twigs a bit frustrated I fell before I got a chance to grab them.*

"You know I heard rumor you wore a dress today. Is that true?"

*I was trying to think of another way to reach the twigs when he said that. My cheeks became light pink with a blush as I looked back at him and nodded softy.*

Well...I had to. I mean as long as I'm here might as well try to blend in right?

"I would've loved to see you in it. I heard it was a dark red."

*Did I hear him right? Did he really just say he actually wanted to see me in that dark red dress I was forced to wear? No. That can't be right. I more than likely miss herd him. I turned around and softy gripped my left wrist with my right hand behind me and glanced down slightly.*

Yeah that was the maid's idea. I told her I looked best in earth tones however she honest to god thought I would look good in a dark red.

"So why are you not in it now?"

*He asked and gave me a very light smile. I laughed in response before answering.*

What? You really think I would come out here and look for a vortex in something fancy like that? Seriously get a clue.

"I can't help but wonder what you would look like in a dark red dress doll."

Well for all intents and purposes you're just going have to wonder. As far as I know at night I can get out of those restricted things so I can get back into something that allows me to move freely. Now unless you're out here to help me look you can get back to... whatever it was you where doing.

*I told him as I walked back out into the clearing. I picked up the lantern and started to head back out the way I came when I felt his gloved hand grip my left arm. Puzzled I looked back wondering what he wanted now.*

Yeah what is it?

"The dress rumor wasn't the only thing I heard."

Okay what else have you herd?

*I asked felling my heart pick up in pace. What did he mean by telling me that wasn't the only thing he had herd. Did that mean...he knew?*

I can tell you whatever it was it isn't true.

*Grell pulled me closer to him as this smile crossed his lips. If I didn't know any better I would swear he got the smile of a cat who had just eaten a canary.*

"Now why would you say something like that humm?"

N-no reason.

*I said giving a very nervous laugh as I slowly backed away trying to wiggle free of his grip on my arm. Now I had to get out of here and get back to the manor. If he actually knew...I was in so much trouble.*

Well I can safely say that I am not going to find the vortex while standing around here just jabbing away with you so... I'm going to head back to the manor now.

*However his grip tightened around my arm and I was unable to wiggle free.*

"Really? Why not stay here with me?"

Because it's getting late and... I don't want to make anyone inside the manor mad.

*Oh man. He knows. Otherwise why else won't let me head back? I have no idea how he found out either. I am going to kill Sebastian for letting the cat out of the bag!*

"Don't worry doll, I promise to keep you safe."

Okay now look I really have no idea what you herd but I swear it's not true.

"You know you're getting really defensive for not knowing what it was I heard."

*Grell was right and I was only making the hole I was in much deeper by acting this way. I gulped hard and deiced to play it off as one of the odd little things about me. I could only hope he would buy into it long enough for to me to make a run for it.*

H-habit. I told you have I all sorts of strange things about me. Jumping to conclusions is a major one.

*That didn't look like it worked at all. He seemed to see right past it. Instead of making his grip on me stronger so I couldn't break free he pulled me closer to him with a soft but firm tug. My whole body started to shake. I have to brake free and make a run for it. I can't face him! Not now! Not ever! I have to get away!*

H-hey! Let me go!

"Calm down doll. What you really think I would hurt you?"

Knowing you like I somewhat do...

*Somewhat was right. This whole thing had gotten out of hand. I shut my eyes tight trying to calm down so I could talk my way out of his grip when I felt him place his head on my chest. My heart was started to pound faster and adrenalin was coursing through my veins like I had just taken a shot of whiskey. The light pink blush on my cheeks deepened. I would never ever in a million years admit it but I loved what he was doing.*

"With a racing heart like that I can only imagine how fast all the pretty red blood is pumping threw your veins."

*I didn't want it to stop but I had to make it. This felt both wrong and right. Thinking as fast as I could I came up with the only thing I could think of in hopes of making him look up long enough for me to race back to the manor.*

Hey! Look up there! It's a UFO!

"Huh? Where?"

*When he lifted his head up to look I ducked out of his arms and broke into a run. I thought he might fall for such a trick like that sense I was sure he had no idea what a UFO was. I bolted threw the shadows when I heard him chase after me. This brought back the memory of that night in the graveyard when I first met him. Only this time I had a lot more places to hide. I could hear his footsteps get closer to me when I made a sharp left turn and ducked into a thick shadow of a tree. I was breathing hard and I pressed back up against the bark. Hearing him slow down as he looked for me I tried my best not to make a sound. Unlike the first time I couldn't let him find me knowing what he does now. Why did I have to get such rotten luck? I took out my charm and glared at it. This whole thing started with this necklace. I had to find some way to get rid of it and knew I should have done that to start with it.*

"Doll. Oh Doll. Where are you Doll?"

*I heard a light laugh coming from somewhere close yet a bit far from me. Panting and with small beads of sweat forming on my head my eyes darted from tree to tree, shadow to shadow. I was desperate not to be found this time. How could I have let this happen?*

Lead me to the one whom my heart truly desires? Yeah right. This damn thing is cursed!

*I cried out a little loudly and pounded my left palm back against the bark with my head looking down. Hearing a really close laugh I gasped and upon snapping my head up I froze. Grell and I came face to face.*

"What's cursed doll?"

*Now I regretted thinking out loud. Grell found me and placed both hands up against the tree trapping me in the middle with no way out.*

N-Nothing. Look I... I don't like this any more than you do okay!

"You don't have to shout. Though I'll admit when I first met you I didn't think you would feel that way about me."

*He said getting closer with a grin. It was all out in the open now. I couldn't hide it no matter what I said. I felt like I just wanted to drop off the face of the earth.*

I didn't plan on this happening! Just let me go, never come anywhere near me again, and we should be fine.

"Now why would I do that? You are lovely just like my old master Madam Red. I loved her so until she became nothing more than another women to me. You however are different."

*That's what he meant back at the graveyard. This Madam Red had red hair like me but my eyes are green. She must have had the red eyes he told me about. But how could she become just another woman to him? And what happened to Madam Red? This only seemed to raise more questions within my head than answers.*

Different?

"You not only brought me back to my own time but are now stuck here with me."

Not by my own choice!

"Now, now, doll. If it wasn't for the fact you were able to bring me home do you really think I would have chased you down like I did?"

I... don't know

*Grell was really close to me now. He had to be at least a foot or so away and was making his pursuit closer. I saw no visible means of escape. This was it. I am dead! I am so dead! Just do something or say something and just get it over with it already! Don't keep messing with my head like this!*

I'm giving you a way out! Why on earth would you want to like me? When I get back to my own time I won't even see you again!

"Giving me a way out? Why not stay here with me doll? I'm sure we could arrange something"

I want to go home!

*I shut my eyes tightly pressing my head back against the hard and jagged bark of the tree. I couldn't even look at him. My heart was about to explode sense he was only mere inches away from my face. When I felt his fingers softy stroke my hot to the touch cheeks I became puzzled by what on earth he was doing. From out of nowhere I felt a rush of coolness on my burning lips.

I didn't open my eyes only felt them ease up from their tight hold. Was he...was he...He was kissing me! I couldn't believe it! I have to be dreaming this! I have to be! It's... it's not possible! There was no way something like this would never ever happen with someone like him! A grim reaper! Yet... it feels so real. Even with my body reacting the way it was, and my heart wanting to leap out of my chest, this feels real. I couldn't control what I did next. I very shyly kissed back.

The coolness of his lips that where so smooth started to warm up slightly as I became a little bolder very carefully deepened it. The moon lazily climbed its way across the sky bathing us both with its pale glow as Grell interlocked our hands together, pulled me away from the tree and into his arms. His lips slowly pulled away from mine as he bent his head down nuzzling my neck in a loving manor that my body quiver with shyness, lust, and love.*

"Still want to go home?"

*He asked softy in my ear. One of his hands broke free of mine as I felt him slowly start stroking my hair. I was in the deepest blush possible as I laid my head on his chest with a shy smile on my face.*

I want to stay here with you.

*I herd the wind blow the rustling of the leaves around me. When I felt someone softy shake my left shoulder slowly I opened my eyes to find Grell sitting down next to me. I was still in the little clearing with the sweet white flowers around me. Gasping I sat up quickly and backed away from him. Everything that happened... it was nothing more than a dream. Thank god! However I still couldn't face him. With my cheeks in a deep blush I stood up grabbing a hold of the lantern*

"Doll, are you alright? I found you sleeping out here."

Long day. Gotta go. Bye!

*I took off running back the way I came. Grell was still sitting there puzzled.*

"I wonder what got into her?"

*Once I was a good ways away I stopped to catch my breath. I was panting, blushing, and terrified.*

It was just a dream. Thank god it was only a dream. But... why did I want it to be so real!

*It didn't take me long to reach the manor. I ran inside and dashed up the stairs and into my room, slamming my door shut. I was breathing super hard and hearing a knock on my door I shrieked slightly hiding under the bed shaking. Sebastian who had herd all the door slamming followed the sound to my room. He was bewildered by what was going on and knocked on my door. Hearing me shriek like that though he thought I had a bad dream and opened the door quickly.*

"Miss Kelly, are you alright?"

*Sebastian asked looking around the room not seeing me. But he knew what he herd and put his finger to his chin thinking.*

Jeeves?

*I asked poking my head out from under the bed skirt.*

"Please stop calling me that."

*I got from under the bed quickly, rushing over and grabbing his vest, almost shaking him.*

Jeeves you didn't tell Psycho I like him did you!

"No I didn't tell him anything as I have kept my end of the deal."

Thank god!

"So it is true then. You do like him."

Y-Yes. But I would never admit it to his face. I... I can't. I'm too afraid he'll reject me sense he talked so fondly of you and some guy named Will.

*I let the butler go and walked over sitting down on the bed. I was very much shaken, he could see that much, and sighed softy straightening out his clothes looking at me.*

"Would help to know that neither of us really likes him at all? Despite his constant advances neither William nor I ever took to him."

But...I mean...

*I started to say looking down.*

"I can tell you that I will never have any of those kinds of feelings for him. I'm pretty sure William is the same way."

*The dark haired butler said with a very thin smile across his pale face. I sighed very deeply. Deep inside I was a little grateful that the two people Grell seemed to like so much had no intentions on returning the feelings. But I still didn't know how he felt about me and I was too afraid to ask.*

You know I didn't plan on getting a crush on him. I swear I didn't. It's all because of this...this...this charm!

*I said taking it from under my shirt and off my neck. I was gripping the pouch so hard I thought my palm would bleed and I was ready to throw it across the room.*

I want to get rid of it! Just to throw it out as far from me as possible! This thing is cursed!

"Miss Kelly I don't think it's cursed. After all if you didn't have it you might not have met Grell to start with."

In there lies the point Sebastian! If I never met him then I wouldn't be stuck here to start with! Besides even if I did admit it to his face what good would it do? Once I go back home I would never see him again anyway.

"Now you don't know that Miss Kelly."

*Sebastian replied in a very calming toned voice.*

Yeah I do. I'm one of those girls that will never get lucky to find someone to be happy with. It's never worked out for me in the past so why should it work now?

*The butler walked over, took the charm out from my hand, and placed it around my neck again smiling softy at me*

"You really shouldn't bring yourself down so much Miss Kelly. I think this charm has brought you quite a bit of luck."

Really? You seriously believe that?

*I asked in a slightly annoyed voice as my eyes narrowed. I wondered how in the world he could think this thing could have brought me luck? When instead all it has done is have me be blackmailed by a butler, stuck in a time I didn't want to be in, and the weirdest thing of all develop feelings for a grim reaper.*

"Indeed I do. I'm going to make you some tea it'll help you sleep."

Okay thanks. And Jeeves?

"Yes?"

Thanks for keeping your end of the deal. I might be able to tell him at some point, but not right now.

"You're welcome Miss Kelly."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

*Sebastian brought me more Cherry Blossom tea in order to help me get some sleep. And while the warmth of it did fell grate going down my throat it didn't really do much in the way of helping my nerves. That dream I had out in the woods had put me on edge more so than of the other ones. This was mainly because I wanted to it to be real and not just a dream. With the soft glow of a candle sitting on the table next to my bed, and the steam slowly rising off the tea cup, I rolled over to my right side. My eyes looked out the window, wondering what he was thinking of me just running off like that. If anything that had to give him a huge clue. But maybe I was wrong and he just thought I was acting weird.

That was my hope anyway. No matter how hard I tried to sleep, I couldn't keep my eyes closed for very long. My fingers gripped the blankets and I sighed deeply sitting up. I reached over and took the cup in my hands and blew the steam away, taking another sip. I felt like this was hopeless. There was no way I was going to sleep tonight.*

I can't go back outside on the off chance Grell is still there. And there is really nothing here to wear my eyes out either. Or...is there? This place is huge. I bet you it's got to have a library in it somewhere.

*Getting out of bed I sat the cup back down to the table and grabbed the candle stick. I opened the door to the hallway and carefully walked down it. I really didn't know this place very well but I got the felling there really was a library around here somewhere.

Often when I couldn't sleep in my room at the dorm I would get online, watch a movie, or play a game until I fell asleep. My roommate who would wake up around 1 or 2 in the morning due to the noise would turn whatever it was off and help me back into my bunk. Sense I really couldn't do that here a book was my next best bet.

Looking around I knew I was still on the second floor so I could only guess what door actually lead to the library. I really didn't know the layout of Ciel's manor but I just got a feeling it was on the same floor as my room. I came to a large looking door and carefully pushed it open. To my surprise I saw a large looking library. My face lit up with the amount of books this kid had.*

Jack pot.

*I made my way inside and closed the door. I looked over the shelves with the only light I had and found a book full of old urban legends. I smiled happily, sat down at a table, and started to read it. It didn't take long for my eyes to become heavy and I soon fell asleep. The night went on and soon the rays of the early morning dawn broke across the sky. I was a deep sleep and didn't even notice how quickly the next morning came. When the door to the library opened the sound of light gasps was herd.  
This was soon followed by the closing of the door rather quickly. Slowly I opened my eyes and sat up yawning. Looking over I saw the butler walking over to the table I was sitting at. I rubbed my eyes and looked around.*

"Miss Kelly what are you doing in here?"

*Sebastian asked a little bit shocked and slightly annoyed that I fallen asleep in here. He carefully pulled the book away and felt a little relived seeing that the pages weren't ruined and still intact.*

I couldn't sleep. I so found this place and got a book to read.

"Come on a long, we have guests that need to use this room. They saw you before I had a chance to close the door."

*He replied helping me up with a little bit of force but was still easy with me sense I was a lady after all.*

Wait are they still in the hallway?

*I asked in slight alarm knowing someone had seen me in my modern day outfit. I started to feel my heart sink; wondering if this meant that since I wasn't wearing a dress, Sebastian might spill the beans on me. That is unless after last night Grell hadn't already figured it out. Which in my mind the absolute worst case scenario.*

"No I sent them to the drawing room. We must get you back to your room and changed before they start asking questions."

*I felt my heart leap up into my throat. We still had our deal but I groaned inside knowing I was going have to wear another one.*

God not another dress!

"Remember our deal Miss Kelly."

*Sebastian said with small smirk on his face. I sighed and nodded.*

Yeah, yeah, I know.

*I felt like hanging my head in shame. If I could only tell Grell how I felt I wouldn't have to be blackmailed anymore and I wouldn't have to worry about wearing a dress. I made my way back to my room and again with Mey's help I got into the next dress that was made for me. It was a dark green color and brought out my eyes really well. I brushed out my hair and put it in a normal braid, tossing it behind me. Then I made my way out into the hallway. As I walked down it I saw the guests the butler was taking about. When I got closer I recognized them both from one of my dreams I had.

It was the same young man with the dark skin, plum hair, and golden eyes. The other person who walked beside him was the olive skinned man, white hair, dark blue-gray eyes, banged left hand, and white turban. As Sebastian talked to them the dark skinned young man glanced over and looked right at me.*

"Good morning Miss Kelly. I trust you slept rather well?"

*Sebastian said with a soft smile. If it wasn't for the fact there where witnesses I would slap that smile right off face. I was sick of being treated like some kind of puppet just so gossip wouldn't fly around.*

Yes I did thank you.

*I replied returning that same soft smile.*

"Miss Kelly these are good friends of my master. This is Prince Soma and his servant Agni."

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss Kelly."

*I was taken aback by his accent and took them both to be from India. Never the less I kept my hands down in front of me and headed past them. I really wasn't much in the mood for some idle chit chat. I just wanted to go walk outside and try to gather my thoughts. That's when I felt Agni softy put his hand on my shoulder as I walked past.*

"Please forgive me miss but you seem to have a lot on your mind."

*I looked him a little wide eyed. He knew that even though I didn't say anything but two words to them. This Agni guy was good.*

It seems you manage to read emotions rather quickly huh?

*I replied trying my best not to sound smart mouthed, knowing that might have come out that way without me meaning for it to.*

"Miss Kelly is a very close friend to Mey. She is a little upset that she will have to return home soon sense she doesn't really get to see her all that often."

*The butler stated. That same smile never leaving his face. I shivered as he looked at me.*

"That is quite understandable. It's hard to say good bye to dear friends when you don't get to see them as much."

*Agni said as he looked at us. If anything I really liked Agni. He seemed nice and rather easy to get along with.*

Really I'm glad that you want to help, but I'll be alright. I just... need to get my head together that's all.

"Miss Kelly why don't you come and talk to us about it. I know you won't be here for very long but going home with such a troubled mind isn't a good thing."

*I felt strange talking about everything going on in my head with someone I barely knew anything about. I looked down not sure what to say.*

Ummm. Well...

"I'll go and make some tea. Miss Kelly you might actually do you some good to talk to Agni. He can give grate advice when need be."

A-alright

*As the Sebastian left I followed the two into the library. Sitting down at a table I watched the one named Soma look at me with a deep blush on his cheeks. I felt my eyes narrow before I looked up at the window. The morning light gave me the feeling on longing. I just wanted to go home, back to my own time. However I couldn't tell those two that. So, what could I talk to him about? Agni did look wise beyond his years that much I could tell. But what could I say to him that wouldn't give too much away about myself? Sense he was a guy I could try to tell him about how I felt about Grell but... in a way I thought doing that would also give him the idea that I liked either him or Soma which wasn't true.*

"So Miss Kelly what is on your mind?"

*Agni asked with a very friendly and kind smile on his face. I reached up and brought around my braided hair, lightly fingering the end of it. I was a little worried sense I had no idea on what to say.*

Well...I...I really don't know where to begin. I mean...

"What's that around your neck?"

*Soma asked. He was the first one to take notice the leather string of my necklace.*

What this?

"Yes what is that thing around your neck?"

*I pulled out the cloth pouch and felt hate build up deep within me. However I kept my cool and sighed softy before looking at them.*

I got this back in my home country. It's... supposed to bring me good luck.

"Good luck? Red?"

*Soma asked puzzled.*

Well yeah. I mean... well...

"Miss Kelly if I may."

*Agni asked holding out his hand that was wrapped up. I didn't know what he was going to do so I took it off and handed it to him. For a moment I felt happy I gave it to someone else. I was actually very tempted to let him keep it so I wouldn't be bugged by its curse anymore.*

"This isn't a charm for luck is it Miss Kelly? It's actually one for love and passion."

*Agni said with a sly smile on his face.*

How did you know?

*My face got as red as a beat. Did this mean he knew? Good god what all else could this guy do?*

"Well Miss Kelly even in our country that is what red stands for. So why are you wearing it?"

*Agni replied as he looked at me.*

It was given to me. I was told wearing it could bring me to the one whom my heart longs for however...it's not working. It's more of a cursed object than an actual charm.

*I said sighing. I didn't care what anyone else thought or told me. Once I got home I was going to toss that thing into the ocean so I wouldn't have to deal with it or any other surprises it brought along for the ride.*

"Now you mustn't think like that. If this was given to you I'm sure the person who gave it to you had a reason to do so. The gods always give us everything we need to get through the day with a good reason."

*The gods? I had no idea what Agni was talking about but I listened to him anyway. I tried to look like I was listening when my mind was actually elsewhere for the moment.*

Well. I told the lady that gave it to me I really didn't have much luck as far as love goes. It's never ever worked out for me in the past so why would that track record change now?

*That was pretty much the truth. I had only dated three guys while I was in college and none of them really wanted to be more than friends afterwords.*

"It will change as long as you keep this with you. My prince gave me a chance to change my life and my hand became touched by the gods themselves. You too have been blessed by this charm."

*I placed my hand in my cheek becoming bored. When he said I was blessed I sat back and shook my head very annoyed. First Sebastian now him. Why doesn't anyone believe me?*

Again, it's not a blessing. I developed a crush on someone I know I will more than likely never see again once I go home. You see why I think it's cursed now?

"And have you told this person how you felt?"

*Agni questioned. I rubbed the back of my neck before I answered.*

No and I don't plan on it either. I would much rather keep my feelings locked away, if it's all the same to you.

*My tone was a mix of annoyance and slight anger. I didn't want it to be that but was no way in hell I was going to tell Grell anything other than the word bye once I got out of here. Agni stood up, replaced the charm back around my neck, and I felt myself sigh deeply. I really wished he had kept it and taken this cursed thing far away from me as possible.*

"If you do tell this person Miss Kelly I'm certain you'll feel better. Right now a burden such as yours weights so heavy on your mind and heart."

*Said Agni. His voice was very clam and I knew he was just trying to be helpful. However I just wasn't going to risk it.*

And it's best if it stays that way. Save me from being rejected. I'm going outside for some fresh air. Later.

*I stood up and headed for the door as the butler came back with a silver tray full of tea. I looked at him once before moving past him heading out into the hallway and down the stairs. He sighed softy and poured two cups of tea sitting them down on the table for the prince and his servant.*

"Sebastian should I go after her?"

*Agni asked as he looked at Sebastian. He seemed really worried about this and wondered if he could somehow convince me to go talk to the mystery person.*

"No Agni. I'm afraid whatever is on Miss Kelly's mind she will have to work out on her own."

*He replied pouring both men a cup of tea and sitting it down on the table.*

"Indeed it is such a shame to see such a heavy weight on that poor girl's heart."

*Soma stated taking the tea and taking a small sip. He seemed more intrigued by this than his servant did and started to think of ways to also help me.*

"My prince?"

*Agni pondered looking at Soma.*

"Think about it. She admitted to us she likes someone but never said who. I wonder if we should investigate more into this."

*Soma replied looking at Agni. Anyone could tell that the both of them wanted help but where very unsure on how to go about it.*

"No Soma you shouldn't. This is something only Miss Kelly can work out on her own."

*Sebastian said in a light sigh as he looked back towards the door.*

"You talk as if you know who it is Sebastian."

*Stated Soma wondering he if might in fact know this mystery person I had gotten a crush on.*

"I really don't know. However, I do know that a girl's heart is really something that shouldn't be messed with."

*The butler said looking back at them with a light smile on his face. Outside I leaned up against one of pillars and looked towards the sky. The warmth of the sun's rays dance across my skin as I breathed in the fresh air deeply. I could smell the flowers from the garden and the morning dew from the grass around me. Sliding down not really caring if the dress I was wearing would get dirty or not I sat on the ground, pulling my legs up to my chest.

Laying my head along my knees, I tried to get my thoughts together. I wanted to go home and I wanted to tell Grell how I felt. However deep within my heart I knew I could only do one out of the two. I had to get home. I just couldn't take being in this time anymore.

I wondered for a moment if should I care if I told Grell how I felt. I mean it's not like I would see him again so why did it matter? I guess that fear of being told that I was like that other girl, Madam Red or whatever her name was. Nothing more than other useless women.

As I dug my head deeper into my knees I heard what sounded like someone clearing their throat. I looked up and saw someone I hadn't seen in my other dreams at all. I stood up quickly and brushed my dress off not sure if this was someone Ceil knew or not.

This guy had a very pretty girl with him who wore a short black and lavender cheongsam that is decorated with dark pink petals or leaves. Over it, she was wearing a short, blue jacket. Now I felt mad. If she could wear something like that then why did Sebastian have such an issue with my shorts and tank top?

I also took note of her cat like buns and her large golden eyes. I know for a fact I had never seen her in my dreams about this place. The guy she was with I took to be from China sense he was wearing Chinese clothing, including a Tangzhuang. The Chinese man smiled looking at me. Just who all else I was going to meet while I was stuck here?*

"Well hello there miss. I don't think I've seen you here before."

*He asked. I had to once again keep telling the same story. God how many more people should I have to tell this lie to?*

I'm a friend of Mey's just visiting from out of town that's all.

"I see. So why are you out here all by yourself then?"

*He pondered as he kept the pretty girl close to him by holding onto her hip. I wondered if they were together by how they were acting.*

Well... I have a lot of my mind. I came out here to take in some fresh air and try to get my thoughts in order.

*Which was intentionally the truth.*

"Really? Well now why don't you come inside and tell me what's the matter. I might not look like it can I can give some grate advice."

*Grate he was acting like that Agni guy. I already got as much about as much advice I could handle for one day. I shook my head looking at them.*

No its fine thank you. This is something I have to do on my own. I already feel like I dragged someone that I didn't need to into it.

"What is your name miss?"

It's Kelly.

"Well I hope I see you around here more often, it's a real shame the young lord doesn't have more visitors such as yourself right Ran-Mao?"

*So that was the girl's name. She didn't say anything but nodded in response to his question. I thought she must be either a mute or the strong silent type.*

"I hope to see you at the ball tonight Miss Kelly."

*He said with a light happy tone to his voice.*

Huh? Ball?

"You weren't told?"

*He looked at me puzzled. This was the first time I had heard anything about a ball.*

Ummm no.

"The young lord is hosting a ball tonight. I thought you would know sense you're staying here."

Like I said I have a lot on my mind. I must have been spacing out when he told everyone.

"Huh? Spacing out?"

*I almost face palmed. I forgot slang like that wasn't around this time. I was only grateful Sebastian didn't hear me say that.*

Y-yeah. I do that a lot.

"I see. Either way I really hope to see you this evening Miss Kelly."

*The two walked past me and I felt my heart sink. This wasn't good. I didn't want to jinx myself but I already knew the longer I stayed here the more trouble I was going to get into. Once I made sure the front doors where closed I quickly walked over and hit the right pillar with the side of my left fist.  
Sebastian, who had seen me do that, walked over to me curiously.*

"Miss Kelly?"

A ball? You really think I'm going to go something like that?

*I snapped looking at him full of anger. Of all things why did it have to be something I didn't like nor knew anything about?*

"The ball was Lady Elizabeth's idea Miss Kelly. Everyone around here saw how sad you were feeling and she thought this would cheer you up. The young master only went along with it sense he didn't want to see you home sick as well."

*I knew that girl had something to do with this. While I knew she had good intentions this was a really bad idea.*

Let's get one thing straight Jeeves. In my time they don't have things like balls. They have things called clubs and I don't even go to them. They are not my thing. I don't have a clue how to dance at a ball. Go and tell him this was a huge mistake!

"My master's orders are his orders. It doesn't matter what it is. Both of them are doing this for you. You could show a little more gratitude."

*The butler said now annoyed. I glared at him with pure anger in his eyes. It's not the fact I was ungrateful. It was the fact that girl didn't have a clue as to what really bothering me or the truth for that matter.*

I am very grateful for you two letting me stay here and for you keeping your end of the deal. However if you think I am going to go to some fancy ball you've got another thing coming.

*I said a very serious voice.*

"Now don't be so harsh Miss Kelly. If you're worried about dancing I can teach you."

* The butler offered looking at me with a light smile. I looked at him almost wide eyed. Of everything else that happened to up to me this guy wanted to teach me how to dance?*

You. Teach me? Don't make me laugh.

*I told him almost laughing at the very thought of it.*

"There you go putting yourself down again."

*Sebastian replied back sighing softy.*

I don't know the first thing about what goes on at a ball. The closest I ever got was my junior and senior prom back in high school. Even then it wasn't anything like what you guys here I promise you that.

*I snapped.*

"Miss Kelly. I am one hell of a dancer. If you let me I can promise you by this evening you will be able to dance with grace and beauty of a noble women."

*I sighed deeply. What choice did I have? If he was willing to blackmail me over a dress he might try adding this as well. I got the feeling he was willing to do whatever it took to keep me in line.*

Alright fine. If I don't you'll go and blab won't you?

"We made the deal over a dress, not this. Though if you want I could invite him. I'm sure he will be more than happy to come."

*I gasped and quickly threw my hands in protest.*

No! It's fine, really. Just teach me what you know. But I've got to warn you I'm really not one for these kinds of things. I'm not even sure if I could pick it up.

"I'm not worried at all. I know you'll do fine."

Yeah says you.

"Now if you will follow me inside I'll take you up to the young master's study where I'll be able to teach you."

Alright coming.

*I took the butler's hand as he led me inside and upstairs. I could see the other new people talking to each other and smiling. At least they were excited by tonight's events. Me I could care less. It seems like finding my way home was going to be much harder than I thought. No one was helping me, which lead me to think that either they didn't know where or what a vortex was, or they just didn't want me to go back to 2012.

But that is where my life was. Not here in 1888. If anything I bet Sebastian knew where the vortex was or had some idea. He looked like he was able to sense things like that. If I could just figure out some way to have him be my EMF reader I could at least find the damn thing instead of trying to look myself.

Then again how would I ask him to do that? It's not like I can just say "Hey be my EMF reader would you."

Then again maybe I could. Once we got into a very large looking study with the door closed I walked looking around the room. I could only imagine what my mom would've have done with such a space back when she was still working. I turned and faced the butler, still mad but I had to ask.*

Hey Sebastian can I ask you something?

"Of course. What is it?"

Can you be my EMF reader please?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

*Sebastian looked at me. Those deep red eyes puzzled as he tried to understand what it was that I asked him. I know it was a lot to ask however as I was walking up to the study I re-called back to that night in the car. Grell told me about a hill that he fell asleep at. That had to be where the vortex was sense he woke up in my time inside a tomb. I looked down slightly. I knew it was a long shot but I wasn't going to find this place by myself and I didn't want to ask Grell either. I didn't know what all else I could do.*

"Miss Kelly just what is an EMF reader?"

*Sebastian questioned me.*

EMF stands for Electromagnetic field. I'm not sure what happened to the one I had when I fell into this time. I can only hope it was left back at the house along with the pumps. Please Sebastian. You look like you would be super sensitive to electromagnetic energy and I already got an idea as to where the vortex might be.

"And where do you think this vortex is?"

*He pondered still not sure if he would be able to sense anything like that. I saw his eyes lightly narrow and I took it to mean this was more over the fact he wouldn't have much time to teach me any dance lessons if I was so insistent on finding a vortex.*

Do you know where a hill next to a field of wild flowers is?

"A hill next to a field of wild flowers? Yes I think I do know the place you're talking about."

*The dark haired butler said still not sure where I was going with this.*

Take me to it please.

*Taking out a small silver watch from his pocket it opened the lid and looked at it. Sighing lightly he looked at me and turn to head for the door.*

"I guess we have time. Please follow me Miss Kelly."

Yes! Thanks Jeeves I owe you one.

"And please for the final time stop calling me Jeeves."

*I followed along behind him as we went down a pair of back stairs, a long hallway, and out a back door. He led the way out into the woods and I kept my hands around to my sides. He looked back at me once curious as to what on earth I was doing.*

"What are you doing?"

*Asked Sebastian.*

Trying to fell for any EMF's. This is I asked you to help me. Even without my reader your own body can act as a sensor of sorts.

*I replied still trying to keep my mind clear so I can at least fell for any kind of energy*

"So why are you asking me?"

*He asked rather annoyed now sense I had almost begged him to do something that I could do on my own. While this was true to a certain extent I had another reason for asking him.*

Everyone is different Sebastian. Some might be able to fell it better than others. I just have this gut feeling you would be more sensitive to finding it than me.

*I replied looking up at him still keeping my hands out to my sides lightly.*

"I'm not sure if this is a complement or an insult."

*Said Sebastian. To me it sounded like he was trying his hardest to hold back a laugh.*

Well let's put it this way. If my gut feeling is right you would be a better ghost hunter instead of me that's for sure.

*I said looking down a little. I only did that has a hobby to keep from being bored out of my mind back at my dorm. I had gotten lucky at a few locations being able to get some good EVPS. I even got a door flying open on my night vision camera once. But most of the time I didn't get anything.*

"Ghost hunting?"

*He asked looking at me.*

Yeah it's a popular thing in my time. There are all sorts of shows on it and ghost tours threw out October in most places.

*I could hear him chuckle at that thought and I wondered why that would be so funny. I shrugged it off as we reached the place that Grell had described to me. Indeed it was a lovely sight. While the hill wasn't very tall it over looked the wild flower field that stretched as far as the eye could see.

Not too far from where I stood my eye caught a glimpse of something gray in color that was hidden among the tall grass. I walked over it hoping my guess was right and upon pushing the grass out of the way my face lit up. This was the same rock I was told about. Looking over it I could see what looked like a lightning bolt carved deep into the rock. I couldn't tell if it was natural or if someone had put it there either way I bounced with excitement.*

This is it! This is the rock Grell told me about. It was here that he fell asleep and woke up in my time.

*I exclaimed full of excitement.*

"Then that means the vortex is right around here somewhere."

*Sebastian said looking around still not really sure where the vortex might be.*

Sebastian, walk towards this rock and tell me if your energy is being drained. That's what happened to Grell.

*The butler nodded and headed towards to where I was standing. I watched for any signs of him getting tired and I saw him start to breathe a little heavy before he stopped and backed away.*

"Indeed. It does seem the area where one's energy does drain rather quickly. Yet you don't seem to be feeling the effects as much as me."

*He said still keeping a slight distance away from where I was. He didn't like what that area was doing to him and for a short second I thought... I saw his eyes glow red. I shook my head for a quick second before I saw his eyes go back to normal. Was I seeing things?*

I told you everyone is different. This is why I think you would make a better ghost hunter than me. My gut feeling was right. If I could I would take you back with me and bring you along to all my investigations. I willing to bet the two of us could gather some grate evidence together.

*I told him. I almost felt like I was making some kind of business proposal to him stating that.*

"Well as much as I appreciate the offer Miss Kelly my place is here with my master."

*He said and smiled softy at me.*

I know. Now that we found it there's got to be a way to open it. I don't have any EMF pumps with me so I'm not sure what I could use or do to get the vortex to appear.

*I started looking towards the woods then Looked up towards the sky. I could thick dark gray clouds moving in from the west. That's when an idea popped in my head.*

Got anything to make a kite?

*The butler nodded and we both walked back to the manor. Once inside in the dining room I saw him making a small kite. Ceil who was wondering what was going on walked in. He seemed very puzzled when I told him my plain to open the vortex. I only grinned happily as I looked around the room. All I needed was a key.*

Do you guys have any old keys you're not using anymore? I'm going to tie one onto the string then tie the end of the string onto the rock.

"And how do you think this is going to open this vortex?"

*Ceil asked as he went to an drawer and pulled out an old metal key they no longer had any use for. He came back and gave it to me as I started to explain my theory.*

Lighting is nothing more than an electrical currant that is generated by a high amount of static electricity in the air thus making a very powerful charge.

When it gets to a certain point that charge will show via lighting. Now most of the time it stays up in the clouds. However if we have something that could attract that charge to it such as this metal key then the lighting will rise up from the ground and travel up the string thus opening the vortex long enough for me to go home.

"And how is it you know all of this Miss Kelly?"

*Sebastian asked rather impressed by my knowledge about lighting.*

Science is one of my favorite subjects in school.

*Sebastian checked his silver watch and sighed softy.*

"Master the guests for the ball will be arriving shortly. Miss Kelly shall we go get this kite of yours up in the air? Then we can come back to get you ready."

*The butler stated. I guess if anything he was a stickler for things done right and being on time.*

Its fine I'll go. You guys stay here.

*I tied the old metal key along the upper part of the kite string as I made my way back out to the hill. I told them I would go myself sense I knew where it was and Sebastian didn't want to get too close to the rock. I hadn't flown a kite in years however I was bound and determine to get home so I wasn't to go give up.

It took me few tries but I finally got it up in the air. Just in time too as the thick gray clouds where now right on top of the manor and the grounds. I quickly tied the kite to the rock once it got a good distance in the sky then made a mad dash back towards the house.

Sense I had such a good feeling about going home tonight I deiced to wear my modern clothes under the third dress they had made for me that day. It was midnight blue in color and had a small tram that lightly trailed across the floor. It wasn't for the fact this one didn't have any sequence flowers around the bottom I would have thought I was wearing my old prom dress.

Heading down stairs in the large dining area I saw it had been transformed into the ball room. I swallowed hard looking around. I saw Soma and Agni. Sebastian told me the other gentlemen I had met outside this morning were named Lau. Lizzy, Mey, Ceil, Sebastian where there also and a few other people I took to be nobles. Thankfully I didn't see Psycho or Creepy Jigsaw. Just even being here brought that terrible nightmare about dancing at the ball for the dead. The ball had already started and everyone was talking among themselves, drinking punch, and listening to the music from the band that was hired.

I kept close to the door sense I wanted to be near the closet exit when the storm broke. I had to be there right when the lighting struck that string to make sure the vortex opened. I debated a few times about just making a run for it. I did have on my tank top, tennis shoes, and daisy dukes under the dress so when I got out of this fancy get up it wouldn't be like I was doing a strip tease or anything.

I sighed until Soma brought me a glass of punch and smiled softy at me. I could see his golden eyes where sparkling and I got the notion he wanted me to dance with him. That's when I remember Sebastian didn't really teach me anything due to everything else I did throw out the day. I am so doomed!*

"Miss Kelly may I have this dance?"

*He asked sitting the glass down and held his hand towards me. I almost threw my hands in protest until I saw Sebastian shoot me a very serious. I gulped hard and gave a light nod.*

Umm sure. I have to warn you though I'm not very good.

"It is fine Miss Kelly. I'm not much of a dancer either. However it would be a great honor to dance with you before you return home."

*This is going to be hard. I would be lucky if I didn't break his toes by the end of this but never the less I took the prince's hand. As we walked out to the dance floor I kept looking back at the door for one of three reasons. One to keep an eye on the sky, two just in case Psycho or Creepy Jigsaw showed up, three so I could memorize where the closet exit was.

As I did my best to dance to the tune of a waltz I kept looking down at the prince's feet. He chuckled softly as he looked at me. I couldn't help it sense I really couldn't dance like this. I guess doing this was a lot better than crushing his feet every few moments.

I looked up once as we turned and I got a good eye full of the sky. The thick dark rain clouds still rolled over head but I didn't see a single hint of lighting. Though threw the music I did hear claps of thunder within the distance. When we turned away I went back to looking at the floor. The prince sighed softy.*

"Miss Kelly why do you look down like that?"

*The prince asked me as we tired our best to actually dance to the music. He was right about one thing. He really wasn't much better at than me.*

Well would you rather have me do this or crush your feet?

*I asked trying to make a small joke. However I don't think he seemed to get it very much.*

"Miss Kelly I don't think you're putting enough faith in yourself. Have you tried to look up other than we go by the window?"

*He asked. It seemed like he was genially considered about why I kept looking down. Truth be told I was just worried I would crush his toes. That and I had to keep my eye on the sky.*

Not really, no.

*I replied in a slightly annoyed tone.*

"It's almost as if you're trying to keep a watch on the clouds outside."

*Soma stated.*

You could say that.

*I told him with a light nod.*

"But why would you want to watch the clouds like that?"

*The prince asked puzzled.*

No real reason. Just want to that's all.

*Okay I knew he wasn't going to buy that. But it's not like I could say "Yeah I'm just waiting for lighting so I can run to an open vortex to go back to the 21st century, and dancing with you is a great way to pass the time."

In reality I just wanted to be on the field. Once this waltz ended I was going to excuse myself and go outside. I didn't want to come to this ball to start with. Finally the song stopped and I felt so grateful it did. I smiled at Soma who once again got that deep blush on his cheeks. I wasn't too sure if that meant he kind of liked me or just thought I was cute. Either way I let him go.*

I'm going to head outside for a bit. It's so stuffy in here I need some fresh air. Please excuse me for a few moments.

*The prince watched I left heading for the front doors. He seemed puzzled until Agni walked up placing a hand on his shoulder. He smiled softy and looked towards the door with him.*

"I wouldn't worry my prince. I'm sure Miss Kelly will be alright."

*Agni told him smiling. Once I was outside the cool breeze blew rather hard. It was the warning of a sudden summer storm. I took a deep breath and walked over to one of the pillars, my hand slightly sliding around the side of it. The sounds of the thunder in the distance and the sweet scent of rain the hung in the air felt very soothing on my nerves. Looking up at the sky I kept praying for any signs of lighting but so far nothing was happening.*

Come on! Come on! If I don't see any lighting soon I'm going to be stuck in this time forever!

"You make it seem like living here is a bad thing doll."

*I turned and looked at the other pillar across the front porch in shock. Grell was standing there with that same smirk I saw on his face when we first met. I crossed my arms and went back to looking at the sky. I didn't get why he was here but I knew this wasn't good.*

And what are you doing here? Don't you have to be out collecting souls or whatever it is you do?

*I asked annoyed. But inside I felt really glade he did show up after all. I could only hope he didn't see that.*

"I only had one soul to reap this evening. That's already done so I'm free as bird. What are you doing all dressed up like that?"

*He asked looking at me with a grin. I blushed lightly and my mind flashed back to that dream. Which in turn only made me more nervous.*

Jeeves and Little man had this really dumb idea that throwing me a ball would cheer up. As if. I don't even know how to dance.

*I replied trying my best to keep my normal tone and praying to god he does get any closer to me. That pray was never answered as he walked over. The both of us now looking at the thick gray clouds that made the day almost turn into night. I pondered for a second as to what he was really doing but sense I was going home the moment lighting struck that kite I didn't really care.*

"Well I must admit you do look rather lovely."

*Grell said as he looked at me. I gripped my arms tightly in my hands. This was getting awkward and I felt the urge just to make a run for it.*

Yeah did you really come here to say that about me or did you really come to see Jeeves?

*I asked looking at him instead of the clouds now. My tone was the same smart mouthed tone it had always been.*

"Now as much as I love a sharp looking man that dark blue dress really does bring out your color."

*He said and that grin of his got wider.*

Yeah you can just drop the act. I know you don't even like me. I'm nothing more than a fragile spineless human to you remember. Once lighting hits my kite to open the vortex I'm getting the hell out of doge.

*He bent down getting close to my right ear. My heart starting to pick up in speed knowing this. Please don't do what you did in my dream and actually listen to it!*

"Really doll you assume way too much way too often."

What do you mean? You don't like the fact I just shot your own words back at you?

*I snapped slightly pulling away. I shivered greatly as the wind blew. But it was more than just wind that was making my skin gather with goose bumps. It was the fact he had gotten so close to me. If only...I was brave enough to just out right say how I felt.*

"I'm not saying that. I just saying you really shouldn't judge a book by its cover is all."

*Grell replied leaning up at the pillar looking at me. I turned to face him trying to force my heart to settle down.*

I told you I had many strange things about me. I thought you would've picked up them by now.

"Strange or not that is one of the reasons I find you so inserting."

Inserting huh? Do you think of me like a toy or some kind experiment?

"Neither."

*I blinked as the next song inside being played was finished. I was about to say something as my feelings where a mix of fear, anger, and as much as I didn't want it to be happiness. Sense he didn't see me as a toy or any kind of experiment I wanted to know just what did he see me as. However that's when I saw the first lighting flash. As more lighting slowly ripped through the sky I looked up and turned to make a quick dash into the ball room, down the long hallway that lead to the kitchen, and out the back room.  
Sebastian who saw me quickly ran after me followed by the one person whom I really wanted answers from. When Ceil saw his butler leave he too started to follow him. Once I was outside I ran towards the hill with the rock. I could see the sky was ripping with lighting heavy now and the kite was swaying rough and hard in the wind. That's when the others caught up to me breathing hard.*

Stay back guys!

*I shouted as a thick lightning bolt shot up the string. A loud clap of thunder was herd followed that the same sound I heard back in that house, static electricity. Soon a bright orangery light was seen that started to spin wildly in a tall thin tornado. It stretched high in the sky as the wind blew around us.*

"Miss Kelly! Is that the vortex!"

*Sebastian shouted looking shocked to seeing it for the first time.*

Yes it is! I'm finally going home!

*I shouted back at him really excited sense I wasn't going have to deal with any of this anymore. I walked over to a safe area and stripped off my dress handing it back to Sebastian. I felt so free now and I wasn't afraid to show it no longer.*

"You were wearing that this whole time weren't you Miss Kelly?"

*The butler asked not in the least bit shocked. He merely looked at me and I could have sworn I saw those eyes glow again but when I blinked they weren't.*

Dam right I was. What you think I'm going back in a fancy get up like that? Get a clue seriously.

"Miss Kelly before you go you might want to tell him something."

*Sebastian asked as his red eyes looked over towards Grell.*

Huh? Who?

"You know who."

*I looked back three the trees and I saw Grell standing as far back as he could from the vortex. I felt my face flush but nodded.*

Yeah good point. Hey Psycho! Get over here!

*I shouted seeing him glare at me as he walked over making sure to stay back. This was it knowing I was never ever in my life going to see him again I got an idea in my head. My face flushed more as he got closer to me.*

"What have I told you about calling me that doll?"

*He snapped at me in light tone of anger*

Never mind that. We started this adventure together and now I'm ending it by going home. I just wanted to say...

"What's that doll?"

*By this time the wind was getting louder and the vortex started to spin faster. It was going to close and I had to hurry. So instead of trying to tell him I let my actions speak for themselves. I gulped hard and with a pounding heart I reached up, grabbed a hold of his tie, and yanked his face down to mine as I pressed my lips against his in a deep kiss. Just like in my dream they were cool and smooth. Ceil stood in shock and his butler only smirked in response. I let him go and he blinked looking at me almost dumbfounded by my actions. His pale cheeks became red with a blush as I headed back over to the vortex.*

Well guys it's been a nice visit but I can't stay!

*I said still in a deep blush but happy I had at least given Grell the biggest hint of all now. I mean, what it would matter right?*

I guess this is a good bye for good. Oh Jeeves if you want to tell Grell now you can!

"Not to worry Miss Kelly. I think your actions spoke louder than any words."

*Sebastian said as he looked at Grell who kept looking at me with that blush on his face. Before I got closer to the vortex I kept my eye on him just to see if he would have any other kind of reaction. For a moment I thought I saw sadness in his eyes as if he didn't really want me to go. I shrugged it off as just being my mind being affected by the vortex. I waved and jumped in as it closed. I landed again with a hard thud but this time on a hard wooden floor. I opened my eyes rubbing my head when I saw I was back in the house that I left from. Looking around I could see my EMF pumps and reader. While the pumps where still left in the on position they hadn't moved from the ring I told Grell to put them in.  
My reader look liked it had been tossed over to the left hand corner however. I listened carefully and I didn't hear the sound of static. I could only come to the conclusion that they must have run out of battery, just like Jeeves had thought. Either way I was home. I gathered up my stuff, jumped out to the second floor window and dashed back to the plantation. I never thought I would be so happy to be back home.*


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue  
One month later:

*It was a warm sunny afternoon as I drove down the highway to a beach. This beach was near and dear to me sense it was one both my mom and I liked. I really hadn't been to it much due to my job, collage, and of course my little adventure back to 1888.

As I drove with the window down I had my charm sitting on the seat next to me. While Sebastian and Agni thought it brought me good luck I thought it wasn't anything but cursed. I hadn't really thought much of the others I did see Grell pop up in my dreams. Sense I showed him instead of telling him how I felt I could only imagine what he did after I left.

Then again I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what he did. I came towards the off ramp and was soon in Hilton Head Island. I smiled softy as I drove up to the White Sands beach. I parked, grabbed my charm, and headed out towards the dock. I could hear the calling of the sea gulls as I took off my flip flops and walked along the wooden planks.

I sat down right at the edge. The sounds of the waves crashing softy against the beach below soothed my mind. I was gripping the pouch of the charm, keeping it close to me as I started to hum Dock of the Bay. The clear blue waters looked cool and inviting. However that wasn't the main reason as to why I drove all the way out here.

I started to zone out to the world around me as I hummed the song once again. So I didn't hear the sound of footsteps walking up behind me. I opened my hand that held the pouch as a sea breeze blew around me. I breathed the salty sea air in deeply as I stood up. The footsteps got closer to me, but I was so zoned out I still didn't hear them. I looked down at the pouch as a flood of memories rushed back to me.*

I'm sittin' on the dock of the bay, watching the tide roll away. Ooo, I'm just sittin' on the dock of the bay Wastin' time.

*I gripped the pouch hard as I could, taking a few steps backwards. I brought my arm back ready just to throw this thing into the ocean so it would be out of my sight forever. As I was about to make a pitcher like throw I felt someone grab my wrist stopping me from throwing it. Gasping I turned around as a very strong sea wind blew, making my long red hair fly over my face and the other person's face who was grabbing me. When the wind finally stopped I felt my jaw drop in shock.*

What in the hell are you doing here!


End file.
